No excuses!
by Heavenian
Summary: Normally, Hiccup have nothing to complain about his life. No more dragon wars, no more Hiccup the Useless. The Red Death is dead. Alvin was blasted off by Dagur and now even the dreaded Whispering Deaths owe them. When Stoick decided that it is time to announce their presence to the rest of the big wide world, disasters happen. (Author- I will not list any personal comments )
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long day, filled with unneeded troubles and now both Hiccup and Toothless was extremely irritated.

To start with, in the morning while Hiccup was safely tuck in his bed, dreaming about he and Astrid's first kiss, an explosion woke him and the rest of the village up. He leapt from his bed and ran to the window, looking for the source of the commotion. He looked up and saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch, flying around the village, lobbing random fire balls at weather-vanes and generally terrorizing Berk, again.

Hiccup groaned. Why, must Ruffnut and Tuffnut do that? For Odin's sake, they were almost freaking eighteen! And, they were also the "official ambassador" of Berk. This is not good. Not good at all.

Suddenly, his bedroom door crashed open. Stoic, in his usual Viking genteelness yelled at Hiccup, " HICCUP! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GET ON TOOTHLESS AND STOP THOSE TWO HOOLIGANS! THEY ARE DESTROYING OUR REPUTATION! WE HAVE GUESTS ON BERK! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Shit.

Hiccup rushed over to Toothless, who somehow managed to sleep through all these racket. He shook Toothless vigorously, but Toothless only gave a huff, and rolled over to the other side of his stone bed, turning his back to Hiccup.

Hiccup yelled at Toothless, "GET UP! YOU USELESS REPTILE! IF YOU DON'T GET UP, THERE WILL BE NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"

Toothless groaned in protest, swaying and making pouting faces as he got up. Hiccup ran over to his bed and don his flight gear. After they were ready, Hiccup leapt onto Toothless' back and flew out the window.

Hiccup never knew that a gigantic Zippleback in a burning village is extremely hard to find. Riding on Toothless, they flew through the screaming vikings(Didn't see_ them_ do that during the Dragon Wars), several sleepy Scauldron pouring water on burning buildings(Hiccup is quite proud of that, being able to convince several Scauldron to be their fire brigade. This meant that they will never have to worry about fire problems save a volcano),and finally, he found them.

They were perched on top of a Dragon Arch, all four heads cackling quite hysterically.

Hiccup approached them and yelled, " What in Odin's name are you doing? Stop blasting!"

All four heads suddenly stare at him as if he was a decimated corpse coming back to life. Tuffnut answered, "We, are obviously blasting blasting houses." After a moment, he looked at his sister and asked, " Are we? " Ruffnut merely shrugged.

Hiccup mentally face-palmed himself. "Stop it! You are scaring our visitors."

"Are we not supposed to?"

"YES! Now get down from that arch before I do it for you."

Tuffnut looked very confused, "Wait, what? But Chief said that we are to show the ambassadors '**What we are made off**'..."

Hiccup mentally face-palmed himself again, "NO! We are suppose make them know that we are not hostile, and that we are capable of inter-national cooperation!"

They looked even more perplexed. Hiccup gave up on explaining to them. "What ever. Now go find the ambassadors!'

The twin looked at him as if the decimated corpse suddenly grew wings and breath rainbow.

Hiccup drew a deep, shuddering breathe and took off with toothless, flying forward to the dock.

Too late. The ambassadors ship's was already less then a speck in the horizon, sailing into the permanent storm that never stop, a fence that separates their world from his.

Shit.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WE HAVE AMBASSADORS ON BERK! AND NOW YOU SCARED THEM OFF, LET THEM KNOW THAT WE HAVE HUGE,FIRE BREATHING DRAGONS, AND THEY WOULD PROBABLY THINK THAT WE ARE WARRING AGAINST THEM! AND THIS NO JUST ANY OTHER TRIBES THAT YOU CAN SIMBLY WACK THEM OVER THE HEAD AND BE DONE WITH IT! IT IS _ARENDELLE_! YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM, HMM? THEY HAVE A FREAKING ICE WITCH FOR A QUEEN AND YOU JUST PISSED THEM OFF!..." bellowed Stoic, who was pacing around the Mead Hall, with the rest of the population heads bowed solemnly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood in the middle of the hall, baring the full force of Stoic's fury. They did not looked guilty at all.

"THEY EVEN TOOK THAT FREAKING RIDICULOUS BOOK 'The Dragon Emperor' WITH THEM! NOW, THEY KNEW THAT HICCUP HERE IS THE EMPEROR, WE GOT DRAGONS FOR STEEDS AND ALL THAT THEY KNEW THAT WE MIGHT BE JUST YOU AVERAGE BLOODTHIRSTY BESERKERS LOOKING FOR A BEAT DOWN!"

Ruffnut shifted his footing, and asked, "but, is that not exactly what we are trying to do?"

Hiccup sighed to him self. This is going to be a long long day. Toothless nudged him in agreement.


	2. In Arendelle

Elsa was having a great day, or more to say, a great week. Ever since her steward Kai went to visit some crazy barbaric place called Berk in her name, Anna had been hosting wild parties every week, throwing all royalty protocols out the window.

Dressed in her 'queenly' gown (made by herself, of cause. Ever since she discovered how comfortable her ice-made clothes are, she decided magic her entire closet into ice), she waltz down the hall, with a few insistent maids by her side, as if a queen with ice powers cannot walk down stairs without tripping and breaking her neck.

Even though it is still three in the afternoon, many noble guests and some far-related cousins was already milling about the great hall, chatting nondescriptly and taking turns to show off feats they did.

Evidentially no one can resist Anna's parties. She did her job a bit too well, it seems.

"Did you see Anna?" She asked a guest, a noble that was very friendly to the royal family.

The noble looked at her and considered, "I afraid not. No one saw her since this morning. Maybe someone else would know..."

After several quizzing, she found out that apparently Anna had sneaked off with Kristoff into the royal garden.

This should proof interesting.

Elsa always loved the garden. It was vey beautiful and peaceful on its own. But than, she used her magic to split the garden in half, one side depicting Spring with green and red, the other side became a Winter garden with ice flowers and living rabbits made of snow( after this Anna dully concluded that her power is to create life, much to Elsa's embarrassment ), so now that it was truly magical.

With her power, she turned her self as white as snow, so that she could bland in with the snowy garden.

Ta da!

Sure enough, Anna and Kristoff was there, sitting on a bench, heads bowed, whispering.

Slowly, Elsa inched forward, her ice boots making no sound at all on the ground.

Why are they not kissing? This is not as exiting as Elsa predicted.

Closer now...

"you know the... If she doesn't get... We will have ... will Elsa think?"

Wait. Is this discussion about her?

"I know! I mean, I don't want to be queen. I like just being Anna! No Kai, no stewards, party every day..."

"That's why we will have to convince her! If Elsa fails to get a guy soon, the royal rights would fall on you!"

Okay. She never gave that a thought before. Hmm..

"So now what, should we go tell her now? I don't know."

Elsa decided that she heard enough. She stood up and said" Yes, you should tell the queen instead of sulking in her garden"

The lovers gave a yelp, and in perfect unison rolled of the bench.

Haha.

"Jeez Elsa, stop stalking us"

"The queen stalks who ever she likes and now tell me, what were you talking about?"

Anna and Kristoff exchanged a look, and said, "Em... Okay here's the deal. While me and Kristoff were in the library, we Kai suddenly came over and said, 'I found out that according to the Emperors Codex, that if the elder of two princess does not find a Prince, the kingdom rights would fall to the second princess'. That 'second princess' happened to be me and I would marry a guy that talks to a reindeer and sales ice for a living, so who is going to listen to me?" Kristoff did not even looked insulted. **  
**

Elsa said, "I know! But, all the suitors out there, can you see one that even seems to own a brain? Also, most of them came here just for my powers. Would you imagine me trusting anyone of them with it? I wanted to marry for love, not some stupid national interests!"

Suddenly, a maid came rushing into the garden, panting, "Your Majesty, Kai's ship was spotted..."

All three of them turned whiter then paper. After one second, Anna yelled, "What are you waiting for? CLEAR THE GUESTS!"


	3. Grim news

Kai was NOT happy.

His ship was wreaked while charging through that god-forsaken storm. A quarter of his crew was missing. A quarter of their luggage was still present. There were holes in the ship and he have to grab a bucket to help bail out water just too keep the ship afloat. And most of all, he was terrorized by Vikings on dragons.

Real freaking dragons. With two heads. With two Vikings on top.

Awkwardly, he stepped ashore on the dock, where Elsa was running forward at him.

She paused for a moment, taking in his gaunt face, ragged clothes and his new rather interesting hair style. With one hand, she willed the water pouring in the boat to freeze, clogging the holes.

"Soo umm..." said Elsa in certainly, "I take that the expedition went badly."

Kai's look was of " what da ya think? You think I went on a vacation?"

"Agh...Okay. So um... Why don't you get on the carriage?"

Without a word, he reached under his coat and produced a big, heavy ornate leather bound book, and gave it to Elsa. Taking a step forward, he promptly collapsed and fell face forward into the hard un-forgiving planks.

Every one winced.

TIME LEAP-NIGHT TIME

Kai was sent to the infirmary, and was in no shape to tell Anna off for hosting parties, so the ball still toke place.

After the epic midnight dancing with people she never met in her life, she retreated back into her room.

The leather-bound book sat on the glass table, untouched.

Elsa knew it was sort of important, but with the bed in place...

The world could wait for eight hours.

TIME LEAP AGAIN-MORNING

Never would Elsa ever thought that Kai would be sitting at the breakfast table with a sling on, nor did she ever thought that her Admiral and General would be sitting there, munching on hams.

All eyes were on her as she sat down on the end of the long table.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kai said," Your majesty, we have a very big problem."

"Tell me about it"

"It appears that Berm is indeed very hostile and is ready to obliterate us"

"Mmhm." Sounded Elsa, not impressed. It is just a tribe, in the middle of nowhere.

"I trust that you read the book already, your majesty."

"Umm... Not really."

Kai sighed. "Long word short, Vikings have dragons and they are very much very hostile"

Elsa blinked," excuse me, but did you just say dragons?" She suspected that Kai had gone a bit over the edge.

"Yes, dragons. Fire breathing, flying reptiles." To prove his point, he gestured at the men behind him.

The footmen came in, carrying a large white dome between them. As they got closer, Elsa realized that it was skull. With horns, the size of a door and a mouth full of serrated sharp teethes. The footmen set it in the middle of the table, where Elsa looked at it in shock.

"But these were myths..."

The same for you, until two years ago I never believed in magic, but then there it is"

Silence again.

"So, what are you implying?"

"We are saying that," said the General," there are Vikings on dragons, living practically next to us. That book Kai found is a history of Berk. And, it is quite astonishing, providing that their culture is less then four centuries old, and they are already the most powerful and dangerous race on earth."

"I get that... Would a blizzard work against them?" asked Elsa, who had thrown away all doubts.

Kai slowly shook his head and said, "No, I afraid not. With all due respect, the Winter Storm you unleashed last year is very powerful. But you have to realize, that we are facing Vikings. Berk located in the Meridian of Misery,twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. They face storms and blizzards like yours almost weekly, had to cope with food problems, maintenance and also fend off dragons that attack almost daily."_  
_

"If warfare is a game, then we can surely say that they are cheating. We got ships and crossbows, they can fly and fire fireballs. When we freeze to death in a mountain, they will be hunting for boars. We have swords and shields, they have axes that chop through all of them like hot knife through butter. We have not had a war in like seventy years, they had dragons attack every day and practically all of them are veterans." said the General.

"With dragons, they can fly over the storm, seas and forests, meaning that distance is no problem for them. Our swords are quite useless against them. And, we can not attack them efficently. That barrier storm that surrounds them can way waste to our fleets, with dragons bombarding us. We will all be wiped out before we even step ashore." said the Admiral.

Elsa listened with jaws open.

"Further more, according to their book '_The Dragon_ Emperor', there are more than one type of dragons. That skull on the table, belongs to a Gronkle, a dragon that spew lava, eat soldiers, amor and all, alive. Then there are aquatic dragons, which meant that they can wreak us right under our ships. There are dragons that can drill tunnels in stone, so that no amount of fortifications can stop them.'

"Their king, also know as the Draconosis Emperor, was fairly new. When he was a boy, he could tame dragons with his bare hands, his sword skill peerless and he rides the Night Fury, the ultimate nightmare of the dragon world, speed and aggressiveness unmatched."

Kai gave a deep sigh, and said,' My queen, there is no way that we could every defeat them. The only way, is to try to get on their good side and hope they won't step on us just for fun."

Silence.

Elsa broke the silence," Very well, I shall send a letter to their Draconosis Emperor. I shall request his audience, and with luck, they will accept. Meeting adjourned. " She left the table.

It wasn't until she reached her bedroom did she realize that she had not eaten her breakfast.

With even more sighs, she sat down at her desk. She conjured a piece of paper and a quill, and began to write.

After so, she rolled the glowing ice paper up and sealed it with stamped snow. She summoned a Snow Crow, and the just-materilallized bird regarded her with bright blue eyes. Elsa tied the scroll on the birds claw and whispered in its ear.

With a whoosh, the bird flew out the window and out of sight.

This plan is nuts, and Elsa knew it. She had strictly ordered that no civilians can know about this, she didn't need widespread panic in her kingdom.

Elsa stood by the window and thought " I wonder what kind of person you are, Draconosis Emperor."


	4. Berkiness

The Draconosis Emperor was enjoying his flight very much, and Toothless agrees too. Especially, with out any bothersome twins, jackass Snotlout and the talk-too-much Fishlegs. And most of all, his dad was out on Thornado, going somewhere for some other ridiculous treaty.

They had flown all over the island, went over to the Fireworm Island, gave an offering and in return they were allowed to harvest some Fireworm gel. At sunset, he returned back to his home, deafly entered after checking it is empty.

"Son, we need to talk" boomed Stoick, who had apparently hid behind the door.

Shit.

Painfully slowly and reluctantly, Hiccup turned around and faced his dad. Toothless had ran back out side to escape Stoick's fiery judgement.

So much for loyalty.

"Hey dad, umm... Hi!" Stammered Hiccup, "How goes chiefing dad?"

Stoick gave his son an ominous, gestured for him to sit down at the table. Hiccup obliged.

Stoick sat himself down too.

Awkward silence.

Finally Stoick opened his mouth to say something, but Hiccup cut in and said," I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no. Dad, I do not want to be a chief."

Stoick raised one hairy eyebrow," Oh no son. I don't think that is deniable anymore."

"What?"

"Arendelle, son. Remember? They took that ridiculous book away and now they would probably think that you are the draco something emperor."

Hiccup went white.

"Oh you get now, don't you?"

Hiccup remained silent.

"Son, Berk is going global. The entire village look up to you. Of all the Viking chiefs who did more than you? You deserved this place more than any other and you can't run from it."

Hiccup slowly said," dad, I can't be chief. I suck at ruling. I do not want the responsibility. Especially after..."

" Astrid. I feel your pain, Hiccup. But you have to learn to let it go."

Tap tap...

"Son, you have to stop hiding. Stand out and be what you really are. A king! an emperor among men and dragons! You cannot just fall over and curl up, no matter how devastating it is."

Tap tap...

Stoick frowned. He was sure there was a faint tapping sound. He looked out the window.

A blue bird the size of a boar was staring right at them.

"Mother of Thor!" yelled Stoick, shocking Hiccup out of his trance.

"What?" Said Hiccup.

Stoick gestured at the bird, which just promptly flew in, causing both Vikings to roll out of their chairs.

The bird stood on the table, regarding the sprawling Vikings for a moment. It suddenly started convulsing, bursting apart in a flurry of snow and frost, leaving the ice scroll tied to its feet on the table.

The vikings stared at it in shock.

With a trembling hand, Hiccup reached out and grabbed the paper.

Stoick and Hiccup read the scroll in silence. No sooner had they finish, the paper dissolved in to sparkling water, than to nothing.

"Well, son. It appeared that we had made our bed, and all we had to do now is to lie in it."

Shit.

The Ice queen of Arendelle, was requesting his audience.

That, might be the only chance he could make peace with Arendelle.

It also meant that he could actually go somewhere on official business. Out of Berk.

With out a word, he went in his room and started packing.

After preparations were made, he walked out the door, passing Stoick who stood like a statue, looking at him.

Out side, the sky light was fading fast. The sun had already disappeared over the horizon.

Seeing his friend coming out in one piece, Toothless pranced over to Hiccup's side, it's eyes inquiring where they were going to.

"We, are going on an extended vacation to the South." Said Hiccup, jumping on to Toothless' back and took off.

With clear weather, they should be able to arrive in Arendelle before dawn.


	5. Dramatic approach

The sky was blue, the sea was blue, the ice was blue. The Kingdom of Arendelle looked the same as it ever was.

The citizens were happy. They have a happy witch queen! No starving months. No wars. Arendelle was like a symbol of peace and harmony.

The court... Not so much.

Kai and his scribes were working over time. In their studies and offices the papers and scrolls were piling up into mountains. Books of research were layering up like firewood.

Elsa was busy working on her manners, reinforcing the castle with ice, doing what ever she can to make herself look presentable to the Draconosis Emperor, who might arrive at any time, since he could fly. Anna and Kristoff ran off again, but it was probably for the best. Their survival chance is really looking low, and Anna's not-so refined mannered might irritate the Draconosis Emperor, and they don't need that extra excuse to attack.

Sitting in her room, she looked out side at the night sky, the clouds obscuring the stars and the moon. It was like almost five in the morning and she can't sleep. She was nervous, and she realized that she was feeling that quite a lot these two days. Once again, she stared at the mirror, deciding that if she looked fine. She was wearing a velvety dress, with all the low-cuts and everything. She also draped a almost transparent cape over her shoulders, decorated with shimmering patterns of snow flakes. She also wore her crown, which she found lodged in her Ice Palace, on North Mountain. With an extra touch, she also made a scepter. It would make her more of royalty look, she thought, then she even braided her hair.

She never knew that a magic do over can be that exhausting.

Then, she wondered what the Draconosis Emperor would look like. She imagined that he would have absolute huge, rippling muscles, biceps the size of melons, the hight of a full grown grisly bear. He would be covered in heavy shining armor, a terrifying crown/helm made of dragon bones sitting on his head. His prowess in battle would be peerless, a strike from his double-headed battle axe would easily chop a man in half. His strength godlike, capable of crushing dragon skulls with his bare hands. His eyes would be filled with flames. The eyes of a berserker, thirsty for blood and battle.

After all, he was legendary. No man could have ever done what he did, or any of the deeds he did listed in the book.

In that ten months after she sent sent Hans back to his Kingdom of the Southern Isles, banished that pompous Duke of Weasletown back to his den of infestation, about twenty or so princes across the world to ask her hand in marriage, every one of them did so just for her magic.

They had boasted about their military powers, their navy, their boar hunting... Compared to the Draconosis Emperor their efforts were laughable and pathetic. You ever tamed a dragon when you were fourteen? She thought.

Elsa looked out the window again. The Draconosis Emperor should be arriving anytime now. If he doesn't, it meant that their plan is ti wipe Arendelle out then to make peace.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

Hiccup decided that couldn't decide what to make of his day. He did expect some kind of response from the Ice Queen, after the twins ruined their ambassador's trip. But, he never did expect an exploding snow bird. A winter gale seemed more likely.

He wondered what she would look like. A beautiful queen, in magical robe. Balls of blue ice whirl around her, her eyes a blue that can freeze your heart. And she would possibly be pissed.

Not possibly. It would be most definitely.

Then, he wondered what kind of approach should he take. Apologize? Scare the living crap out of her?

Apologize, he thought, would be the most sensible option. After all, they are responsible of provoking Arendelle. Funny thing is, considering she read _The Dragon Emperor,_ she might be expecting a giant eight feet tall wearing dead animals for clothes._  
_

Hmm...

Hiccup still decide that couldn't decide what to make of his day.

After hours of gliding over the clouds, his buttock had start to itch and hurt, like a Terrible Terror in his pants.

Where did that thought came from?

After a few more brief minutes, Hiccup finally spotted land. First he thought he saw a giant sea stack looming out in the bay, dotted with fire lights.

Then he realized that the sea stack is a castle.

He never saw such a titanic building before. the largest he saw was the mead hall, maybe with the possibility of the Tomb of Hamish the Second. The entire building seemed to be made of stone... and ice too. Tall soaring towers reached into the sky. Tiny dots of light shone through the windows. The building was just majestic.

Next to the castle, he saw a town, almost twice the size of Berk. Berk, like all viking tribes out there, have a ridiculously small population and appallingly high mortality rate. It is a wonder that they did not go extinct.

After Hiccup finally got over his appraising moment, his mind went back to work. Okay, the Ice Queen had asked him to come over, for a formal meeting and declaring Berk's intentions. She asked him to come privately and secretly, for she didn't want to mass panic on her hand.

Sensible.

Soooo she was suppose to meat hiccup in the Royal Bedroom. That sounded a bit off. Okay, focus! Hiccup mentally slapped him self.

Among the soaring towers, one of them would be where the Ice Queen resides. Logically, he went for the tallest one.

From his position above the clouds, he dove down forward the tower. When he was about to pull up, the tail didn't response.

Shit.

The tail had frozen in the cold air.

Man and dragon both gave a long shriek as they fell through the air crashing into the Royal Bedroom's window.

**Elsa's point of view.**

Hmm...

She gazed outside.

Suddenly there was a wailing of fear streaming from the window.

She only had a second to dive away from the window before a huge dark shape slam through it.


	6. First impression

For a moment, Elsa thought she went nuts.

There she was, waiting for the Draconosis Emperor, not-so calmly fidgeting at her window still. Then suddenly, a huge, black **_Thing_ **crashed through her window, almost flattening her.

And that thing, now writhing on her annihilated bed, was a **dragon**. A live one. The size of a carriage.

It took her a moment to realize that on the back of the dragon there was a saddle.

And the rider was now laying sprawled across the icy floor.

He was the Draconosis Emperor.

He didn't exactly looked like what she expected.

This _guy, _was cladded in black, leather armor, marked at the shoulder with a red dragon symbol. He was't exactly too _tall, _just slightly above her. His brown hair was a mess. His left leg was missing, replaced with a contraption more advanced than anything she ever saw.

Then, she realized, that he was _not getting _up.

She stepped forward at him for a closer look.

_Snarllllll!_

Elsa jumped around, and saw that the black dragon was back on it's feet. It was snarling at her. It seemed very angry.

"Emm... No, stop. I was trying to..."

It pounced. There was no other words for it. Like an over-sized cat it leaped, talons stretched.

Elsa screamed and waved out her scepter. A ball of frost magic flew out and smacked the dragon aside. It rolled on the ground a few times but got up immediately, seemingly not harmed at all. It readied and pounced again.

This time, Elsa was raised a giant slab of ice in front of her. The dragon slammed right through it, and knocking Elsa onto the ground, her scepter flying from her grasp. It opened its mouth, where many serrated, triangular teeth lined it. She saw a dim glow appearing at the base of the throat and she knew what she was in for. Instinctively, she rose her palm and slammed it against the dragon's chest.

The dragon froze. The fire ball at the back of it's throat sizzled out. It originally emerald eyes flashed blue for a moment. Then, out of no where, ice appeared on it's body, covering it like a tomb, sealing it inside. Silence.

Elsa slowly let her breathe out, collapsing on the floor, staring at the ice dragon now frozen, towering over her.

After a short while, her bedroom door slammed open, Kai and his guards spilled into the room, open mouthed as they took in the destructed scene.

Elsa whispered , her voice raspy, "Take the guy to the infirmary." and slowly, she crawled out from under the frozen dragon.

**Time skip-Hiccup's point of view.**

Hiccup's eyelid slowly slid open, quivering. His brain felt like a left-over porridge with flies, his breathe stank like one too.

He slipped back in to coma.

**Time skip. Whee.**

Hiccups eyes slowly slid open, again. His brain felt like porridge, his breathe stank like one too.

He dimly heard a voice, "He 'as lucky, this'un. Hit hiss head any harder hiss skuall mighte shatter... Vely lucky he got a helmit'on. Thoughe, he 'as do'in well. Recovering faster'an you'll expect."

"So, he will survive than?" said a quieter, feminine voice.

"No' doubt'bout that"

He slid back into coma.

**Time skip. WheeHee!**

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, and after tasting the smell in his mouth, he rolled over and threw up in a pot strategically placed next to his bed.

After a few moments of vomiting fits, his stomach finally settled down a bit, enough to see the room he was in. First thing he knew he was under ground, though the air was well ventilated. He was sitting on a bed made of stuff so soft, he couldn't understand what it was made of. On the side of the bed, there was small table. And on it, a jar of water.

Hiccup went for it.

He took a big, long drink, spewing his first mouth full into the pot to clean out the terrible smell left in his mouth.

Gulp gulp gulp.

After the water treatment, he felt that as if he just took a nice long monthly bath. His mind cleared. Then he looked down on himself and-

_HOLY SHIT WAT AM I WEARING?_

Holy shit indeed. He was wearing a thin green shirt, with _laces, _and its texture so smooth it felt like water. It might be satin. Then the pants, a pair of black trousers, crisp and clean, devoid of any dirt. Than, he was wearing boots, made of thick animal hide. He got a feeling that his undies got changed too, and the scrubbing he thought he received was not imagination at all.

He walked over to the door, with lined at the corner of the tiny room he was in.

He pulled on it and yay it was locked.

Not surprising.

He inspected his surroundings again, more closely this time. The ventilations, were tiny holes drilled in the ceiling, where he can't see the end of the hole. The bed got a metal base, and on it a big rectangle of white, soft _thing. _Thats all, really.

He gazed a the lock that sat proudly on it's door. It got a key hole. Ha.

Hiccup went to his bed, grabbed a piece of the _thing_, and tore the cover apart. Feathers exploded all around him. So that's why the _thing _is so soft.

He grabbed a feather at random, and strode back to the lock.

A few moments later the lock clicked open.


	7. Project runaway

Hiccup slowly slid the door open on it's well oiled hinges, and feathers spilled out on to the ground. He poked out side to see that he was in a empty corridor, lined with a great many other doors. Made of brass, maybe.

Then he sleeked along the corridor, his _particular_ clothes allowing him to move with out sound. On his to do list:

1. Get his gear back.

2. rescue toothless.

3. find the queen

4. don't get killed.

That is a lot of work.

He poke his head around a corner at the end of the tunnel, and saw a monstrous guard slowly lumbering his way up to his position, half asleep with boredom.

Three. Two. One.

Hiccup jumps on the poor guard, knocked him out with a rabbit punch to the nose, disarmed him and took his bag in three seconds.

Whew.

He took a moment to serf through the guard's bag. A strange glass ball... A horn... A ring of keys... A map!

He read it swiftly. It appeared that he was at the bottom of the castle, stuck at the lowest dungeon(no surprises there). Oh, he also located the armory, where he might find his gear, or some additional armor to blend in with the rest of the guards.

He regarded the unconscious guard on the floor. He decided to drag him in an un occupied cell and looked him in.

**Elsa point of view.**

She felt it the moment the Draconosis Emperor woke up. It was a strange feeling, the charm she put on him. Like, she knew what he was thinking to do, his emotions, but very vague, like ' need to go to the door ' in to 'out'. In the dining hall, she got up so fast that she almost spilled the bowl of soup on her table. The other people, namely Anna, Kristoff, Kai and the generals all looked at her with a mixture of anticipation and oddness.

"He woke up!" yelled Elsa.

Silence.

Then chairs were over flipped as the 'other people' struggled to get up from their sitting positions, some even sprawling out onto the ground in their haste.

Elsa magically skidded the table away one the icy floor, revealing a big pane of glass-like ice in the middle of the room. She waved once, and the centre of the ice plane melted, opening an ice slide that will lead them to the dungeon in seconds. She leapt in, followed by others that only doubt once.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

_Pang!_ went the shield as Hiccup slammed it on to another guard's head. Seriously, what is with these people? Though day had the size of an average viking, they fought like he did when he was twelve! No wonder until the Ice Queen emerge Berk had never heard of them.

This dungeon is huge! The entire village of berk could fit in here. Hiccup wondered what was in these locked rooms, but he didn't have time to go through all of them. He got to escape.

According to the map, he should arrive to a carven with a heavy brass door set in the center. He turned in around the corner and voila! There it was!

And predictably, the door was locked. With no keyholes from his side.

He looked inside the bag he snitched. It was full of glass-ball things, a few knifes, bread pieces.

Praying with luck, Hiccup lobbed one of those glass-balls thing at the door.

On impact, the glass-ball shattered in to billions of pieces.

But than something strange happened. The powder drifted back on to the door, and from where they landed, the the brass turned blue and started to spread until the entire door was a deep shade of indigo.

Than it cracked. Little by little, rivets and gaps opened up on the recently flawless surface. Seconds later, the entire door crumpled in to rubble.

Hmm, mused Hiccup, an ice grenade.

**From far above, in the Royal Bedroom**

The room was still a mess. Elsa had not yet bothered to clean it up.

In the middle of the room, stood an ice statue, unmoving.

Cracks appeared. Slowly, across the span of three days.

Now unchecked, cracks covered the entire statue, making it seemingly made form tiles of blue.

Now, in its final hour, it simply could not hold together anymore, and it bursted apart in a shower of white and blue.


	8. Now what?

The mirror that once lined a certain wall in the dungeon melted, water turning into snowflakes before fizzing out.

From the great hole now adorned the wall, out came Elsa, landing lightly on her feet. Several others followed, and landed in a heap with far less grace.

Kai hated travelling. From anywhere to everywhere, it must not be in long distances, or he will hire a carriage. A ship? He shuddered at the sight. A sled? NO! But now the queen asked him to jump down a great icy hole and slide down to the dungeon. Kai did what people would normally do when spinning in high speed upside-down.

He vomited.

It was lucky for others that he was the last one in, or else they would have to slide down on the slimy mess he spewed on the wall go the tunnel, his retching noise echoing in the confined space.

When Elsa came out, she immediately knew something was wrong. First of all, a guard the size of a grizzly bear slumped unconscious on the floor, hands and legs tied up with his own jacket. His satchel laid a few feet way, it's contents spilled out onto the ground.

Elsa pieced two and two together and knew what happened.

The Draconosis Emperor broke out. He subdued all her elite guards unarmed, silent and tied them up too. The book certainly did not lie about his prowess in battle.

Elsa tried to concentrate on her charm, zeroing in on the Draconosis Emperor, but somehow she couldn't. Something either blocked her charm, or removed it.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. This was not suppose to happen.

But now he was loose in the castle, ahead of them.

**Hiccup's point of view. **

He found the armory all right. Its pretty obvious, after he left the dungeon, with maps all across the palace, and a gigantic shield and sword painted on the heavy double doors. The size and signs all around this castle still continued to amaze him.

In the empty armory, his equipment laid on a table, untouched. The smiths or scientists seemingly have no idea how and what his designs do. Good for them, anyway. Half of the things he made could either blow up, set things on fire or set itself on fire.

He retrieved them and put them on, discarding the ridiculous clothes he was wearing and threw them on to a chair. His armor felt comfortable on him, with all his gears intact. Now he was armed and armored, with additional ice grenades to remove pesky doors. Things were definitely looking up.

Viking were tough, inhumanly so even. Centuries of living in the Meridian of Misery had steeled them beyond any other man. They can lift entire trees. They can run for ten miles in the snow without even feeling a bit tired. The monthly storms and hails made them impervious to the cold, flames from dragons and volcanos had caused them to be more or less resistant forward fire, capable of taking a Nadder blast in the face and standing up again to beat the crap out of them with bare fists. Their regeneration is astounding too. Punched on the forehead for a bruise and the next day it was gone.

To be said, viking were the ultimate survivalist in the world. Stuck in a castle would be relatively easy.

Than, tada! Stairs. About twenty flights of them leading straight up into Elsa's room.

Wait for me, bud, thought Hiccup. I'm coming to get you.


	9. Peril

The funny thing is, thought Hiccup as he paused on the fourteenth floor for breathe, he didn't even know what Elsa looked like. He just simply woke up in the cell below. Then what caused him to suddenly go for Elsa's bedroom? Maybe his subconscious told him that their might be dragon/haddock related files up their? Or could it be something... weird that caused him to know where Toothless is?

He started climbing again.

**Elsa's point of view**

Now what? What to do? Ever since she lost control over the charm she put on the Draconosis Emperor, she felt quite lost. She and her family, brother in law, steward and generals slowly trudged up the stairs leading them up to the ground floor.

What to do? For all they knew, the Draconosis Emperor could have already gone home, flying on his devil dragon. They couldn't go signal the guards saying ' Hello? I am sorry for you inconvenience. We just happened to have a dragon, a Viking king of a bloodthirsty empire wandering about town, who can also skill all of you without breaking a sweat. Would you mind finding them for me? '

No not really.

Suddenly an idea sparked. Why use humans guards at all? She could simply make snow creatures to do her will! With that, she whirled her hands, sending out a giant flock of various snow-white critters, dispersing them through out Arendelle, being her eyes and ears.

**Hiccup's point of view**

Doors. Doors everywhere.

When he finally reached the top - a door. Made of ice._ WHYYYYYY?_

Damn.

Hiccup reached inside his pocket, selected an ice grenade, and threw it at the door. The ice grenade shattered.

Nothing happened.

Idiot! using an ice grenade against an ice door? Its like using a flame thrower against a Monstrous Nightmare. One word - useless.

So, he reached under his shoulder guard, and drew a small piece of paper out out. He gently light a fuse that stuck out from one corner, and hastily shoved the paper under the door, and hid behind a column.

_**BOOM!**_

The door exploded. No other words for it. Vapors fogged the air.

Well of course, it would explode. That piece of paper was pre-soaked in a vat of Zippesis - a liquid Hiccup made by mixing Zippleback gas with oil, resulting in a liquid so combustable that a mug of it could blow up your entire house.

Hiccup found out that ducking behind a door was quite stupid, because in an explosion ice would not last for it would evaporate.

When the steam cleared, drifting through a vent on the high ceiling that he had not noticed, he walked in to the Ice Queen's room.

Not quite what he expected. After being locked in a dungeon, he sort of expect a dark, sinister room decorated with human skeletons.

What he found, is that it looked just like any other ( albeit wrecked, made of ice and should be originally ornate ) bedrooms. A bed, desks, closets and millions other things you could think of.

But than when he figured what that _big_ thing laying in the middle of the room was, his heart felt like it was ripped out.

It was Toothless. And something was terribly wrong with him. There were _STRIPES _of bluish-white along it's torso, tracing crisscross-patterns. It's originally emerald green eyes turned as white as winter in Berk. He was not moving.

Shit. No. No _no no no no no no no no no no no no no._

What can he do? Hiccup's mind raced. He ran over to Toothless's side, and felt it's heart beat. It was there, but very, very weak.

What can he do? What can he do?_ What can he do?_

Wait. Toothless's condition reminded him of the time Snotlout trained Hookfang too hard and exhausted him, causing it's fire to ' snuff out '

Fireworm Island. _Fireworm gel!_

_He got Fireworm gel! _When he left for Arendelle _yesterday _he did not store the gel in his workshop.

Hiccup hastily rummaged through his belt and bag. Acid? No. Speedstinger's stings ? No. Ice grenades, ropes, a compass, a globe of Zippesis...

Fireworm gel! In it's little flask, it glowed yellow and red, bit like lava. Nothing ever looked so beautiful in Hiccup's eyes.

He reached under Toothless jaw and pried it open. He unscrewed the flask and pour its contents in Toothless' open mouth.

Please let it work. _Please let it work. Hiccup prayed._


	10. A time for planning

Elsa had told the others to act normal and pretend nothing happened, but on their own keep their eyes and ears open. They agreed. After all, if the Draconosis Emperor did show up, than it would be quite pointless to say to the crowd ' nothing happened here. Just your average dragon. ' since if the crowd saw them then all hell will break loose. Now that it was late, she dismissed every one.

Elsa stood on the stairs that lead up to her bedroom, willing the stairs to spiral and carry her upwards. No one in their right mind would walk up _those _stairs.

When she reached the top, she frowned.

The room was a mess, but she was certain the door and the doorframe was there when she left. She walked in the room, looking around for clues. Everything was where it was (after the Draconosis Emperor crashed in).

Almost.

The hole on the wall ( formerly a window ) was larger. Quite a bit larger too. And the brick work, (made of clay!) was singed. She touched it and found out that it was still warm.

Hmm.

And also, the dragon was missing.

God. Enough trouble for today.

With a sigh, she waved her hand, and the room started to mend itself. It was quite astonishing to watch. Furnitures flying through the air, cracks sealed on it's own, wrecks lifting from the ground and rebuild itself.

Approximately thirty seconds later the room was complete. If Elsa was not born a royalty, she would be unmatched if she went for a house architect.

There was no torches, or any fire of any sort, yet the room was lit like as if there was sunshine. On closer inspection you would find that it was the ice itself that glows, bathing the room in a clear, crystalline light. Elsa willed the light to go dim as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her. With almost an after thought, she blasted the window and door with magic, sealing herself in and every one else out. Then she remembered that she hadn't bathed yet, and she dutifully ignored the thought.

She fidgeted in bed for almost an hour before she finally went to sleep.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

This plan was insane at worst, ridiculous at best. What are you even trying to do? thought Hiccup to himself. Kidnapping the Ice Queen, then what?

Toothless rumbled un-comfortablely as they perched on top of Elsa's Tower. Even though the Fireworm gel did help, he still felt like he got a heart attack, the feeling of cold all over. He never felt that cold before, is like suddenly while you are sleeping a lava spring, you were thrown into the arctic waters. He had once been covered in ice before, and he could break out of them without much problem by blasting plasma pulses from underneath his scales.

But this, this was a lot worse. The ice did not simply entrapped him. It snuffed out his inner fire. An assault like that could kill other lesser dragons easily. Toothless now hate the Ice Queen, and anything to do with cold. Without Hiccup, he too would surely die after a while. Why can't he just simply blast the queen while she was in bed snoring herself away again?

"Toothless, we have to talk sense into her. We don't want war. And no, Toothless, blasting her is _not _diplomatic!"

Ignoring Toothless' protests, Hiccup set to work. As predicted, the windows were reinforced with ice to stop another crashing through. But, the one mistake the Ice Queen made, was that the roof was made of simple bricks.

From underneath his shoulder-guard ( again), he produced a tightly sealed, tiny glass flask. Inside, a pouch of viciously green liquid was stored. Changewing acid, the most concentrated in the known world.

Slowly Hiccup unscrewed the flask, tilted it and allowed a small drop to drip on the roof.

The effect was instantaneous. It was like dropping lava through a pile of snow, steam rose into the air with a pungent hiss, solid bricks and iron work melting. In seconds, there was a hole big enough for Toothless to climb in.

Hiccup looked in the hole, and saw the Ice Queen slumbering on her bed, oblivious to everything that happened and he froze. Never in his life, he ever saw anyone that looked that striking and elegant. Though her complexion was a bit on the pale side, her face and features were perfectly sculpted, like a piece of art. Her eyelashes were ridiculously long and her hair was still in perfect shape even though she was sleeping...

Hiccup only snapped out of this trance when Toothless emitted a soft growl. Hiccup mentally slapped himself. Now is not the time for... What ever he was doing! He needed concentration!

She was a lot younger than he expected... Hiccup mentally slapped himself again.

With a deep breathe, he tied a rope around Toothless' front paws and his waist, he slowly lowered himself into the Ice Queen's room.


	11. Operation Extraction

Ohhhh this is harder than Hiccup expected. There he was, dangling about two meters off the floor, with the other end of the rope tied to Toothless, with the rope ran out. He kept gesturing violently at Toothless to lower his arm a little, but all he did was to give Hiccup a quizzed tilt of his head.

After a few awkward minutes, Toothless finally got the message and silently lowered Hiccup down onto the floor.

Right. Time to get down to business.

The last two times Hiccup was in this very room, he either spent the time knocked out or standing in an absolute wreck. But now, after the Ice Queen finally got around to repair the room, he could finally appreciate the construction of the room. It was beautiful. Evert single detail was elegant, swirling and obscenely graceful, especially compared to the previous destruction.

And when Hiccup finished appraising, he turned toward the Ice Queen, and was painfully reminded with a sharp constrict to the stomach that he forgot to untie himself. Cursing silently, he cutter the rope with the dagger attached to his gauntlets.

Now that he was closer to the Ice Queen, she seemed all the more beautiful, dangerous yet at the same time so vulnerable.

Gods, cut it out. Stop thinking. Hiccup felt a bit confused. After Astrid, he never felt anything even close to what he felt right now (especially with Ruffnut the only other same-age girl on the island). Than why would he felt like that with a complete stranger?

Hiccup mentally slapped himself. Okay. No more goofing.

As quiet as a cat, he crept toward the Ice Queen. Toothless would be proud of his silent walking he taught Hiccup.

At the same time, he reached in a pocket in his armor, and retrieved a bundle of silk. As he unwrapped the _thing, _it became apparent what it was.

A needle. Coated in a Speedstinger's paralytic poison, capable of rendering anyone into a coma for almost eight hours.

As quick as a viper, he stabbed the Ice Queen's exposed wrist with the needle.

And she didn't even stirred. Gothi would have been proud that he still remember how to perform minor medicals.

Now, the only problem is, how to get the Ice Queen out of the room. Hiccup looked up at the hole in the ceiling. Toothless was gone, probably off to catch some salmon.

Damn.


	12. Realization

Where am I? That is the only thought that seemed to echo about in Elsa's mind. To her everything seemed sludgy and dream like, and she constantly flit in and out of consciousness. She knew she was moving... Where?...Who...

_She dreamt that she was in her room. When she looked out the window, fire rained from heavens. Dark flying shapes darted in and out of the clouds, occasionally spitting a fireball from their jaws. Her kingdom was burning, her citizens eaten alive when the flying shapes swooped down, plucked off the ground with agonized screams._

_Then suddenly, she was in the throne hall, resting on the throne, while in rows beside her guards streamed out to the entrance far away. The door blasted open, and a tall, slender figure entered. It was the Draconosis Emperor, and he was smiling a terrible grin, madness dancing in his eyes. With a yell, her guards fell apron the intruder. With almost contempt he dispatched them with his flaming sword, killing several with a single swipe._

_Not before long, all the guards were flaming skeletons lying on the floor. The Draconosis Emperor walked toward her slowly, still wearing that crazy smile. With trembling fingers, Elsa threw an ice blast at the Draconosis Emperor, which melted into steam mid flight. Elsa set there frozen, on the throne, powerless. The Draconosis Emperor now stood in front of her, and said, " So much for my worries. You truly are weak! "_

_The Draconosis Emperor opened his mouth, wider and wider until Elsa realized that he was no longer a man but a snarling dragon himself, flames billowing from his eyes. With a breathe, black flames covered her, burning-_

Elsa woke up with a shrill scream, leaping from the cot she was resting in and in which she crumpled into a sobbing mess. When she finally got some sense into her, with tears streaking her face, she finally realized that she was waist-deep in trouble.

She, was not in Arendelle any more. She, was kidnapped. And, the only one capable of doing so, is the Draconosis Emperor.

She was now on Berk.

She drew herself up, and realized that she was shackled one wrist to the wall. And her clothes had been changed too. She was no longer wearing her dress. Instead, she was wearing home-spun, rough, cloth clothes, complete with a furry vest and boots. And it stank like the unwashed-laundry basket.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

If she was not wearing the very clothes themselves she would have ripped them off and tramped them to pieces. She tried summoning her powers and focused.

Nothing. No response.

Not even a tingling up her arm.

But... there _is _something. She can feel her powers, like a mini storm inside her. But now, she can't control it. It simply ignored her.

Elsa panicked. This is not real. She felt so helpless, so _vulnerable _, with out her life long companion and curse. It felt exactly like the charm she put on the Draconosis Emperor, there: but not working.

She sat back down on to the cot and wept. She was once a queen, but now she was kidnapped by a Viking, lost her powers, and trapped in an unknown location with _dragons_...speaking of which...

She lifted her head from her hands, the first time in hours it seems. Dry tears streaked her face, leaving salt trails behind. Through the salt crusted on her eyelashes the world seemed blurry, but non less she could see.

She was in a room with walls made of stone. She could tell that it was half in the ground through the vertical window slit on the top of a wall, in which sunlight stream in, dust whirling in the beams. It created an oddly beautiful scene that contrasted her feelings. On the far side, there was a heavy-duty iron door, no locks visible. In the middle of the room, where the sunlight concentrated, stood a table.

And, on the table, there was a folded letter. Elsa grabbed it with one arm, and started reading.


	13. Dreams

He had to admit, Stoick was deeply surprised when his son returned a few days later. With a _girl _in his arms, that also happened_ to be the Queen of Arendelle,_ slumped unconscious.

Stoick was lounging on his house's rooftop, enjoying the rare sunshine and whistling. Then, he noticed a speck that his a _bit _too _large, _arriving from the horizon, and was rapidly increasing in size. About three minutes later, he realized its Hiccup and Toothless. Twenty seconds later, the pair landed on the roof.

That's when Stoick noticed the girl in Hiccup's arms. He stared open mouth at them, his mind trying and failing to comprehend what was happening. To his annoyance, Hiccup ignored him completely when he carried the girl in.

Stoick glanced at Toothless, who gave him a 'I don't know either' look.

Sighing in exasperation and confusion, he entered the house.

_Andddddddd_ Hiccup was gone. Not a trace.

Hmp!

**Hiccup's point of view**

This is ridiculous. He got the Ice Queen chained in the basement, and he was going to write a letter to apologize.

What sort of diplomatic techniques is that?

The Ice Queen should wake up soon, and Hiccup hadn't even finished the letter yet.

Shit. Preparations! Preparations! Preparations!_ Preparations!_

After a few more grueling brainstorming and writing, he finally composed a letter that could explains everything. From crashing and kidnapping.

Why not?

**Back to Elsa reading**

This, is total reindeer dung. Here, she was, kidnapped, chained to a wall but the Vikings meant her no harm.

The crashing part might be real, but _kidnapping? _How could _that_ be not on purpose?

Elsa flung the paper back onto the table furiously and sat back on the cot.

She waited.

**Back to Hiccup.**

He was sitting at his desk, randomly scribbling drawings on a piece of parchment. After a while, he noticed he was unconsciously doodling Astrid.

Angrily, he crumpled the paper and threw it at the fire place in the corner.

Hiccup slumped in his chair, and gave up on doing what ever he was doing.

His mind slowly slipped away...

_The Screaming Mountains were north to Berk, a series of mountains that was always surrounded by a storm of hail and ice, never ceasing. No one, dragons or humans, ever entered and lived to come out. _

_Normally, people of Berk were pretty resistant towards the cold, but the Screaming Mountains were strange and exceptional. There was a active volcanic vein underneath the valleys of the mountains, crisscrossing. During any disturbance, a avalanche occurs, sliding thousands of tons of snow on the valley. But, the snow never stays there, as the lava kept of melting the bottom of the snow pile, draining the water into the ocean. But, the ice storm never ceases. Never._

_That day, Hiccup and Astrid was out dragon-skiing, sliding down mountains on dragon backs. They got carried away, and got lot during their fun._

_Then, Hiccup made a fatal mistake. The went forward to the Screaming Mountains._

_Through the swirling snow, they landed on a peak. _

_"Ready?" asked Hiccup._

_"Waiting for you the entire time," came the reply. Astrid promptly sledded down with out Hiccup, who immediately struggled to catch up._

_They were having an exiting time, sometimes Toothless catching on, sometimes Stormfly leading._

_Then, disaster struck._

_The weak, soft now foundations of the mountain snow felt their passing disturbance, and collapsed. The entire mountain side crumpled, snow came rushing down upon them._

_Toothless and Hiccup managed to escape in time, veering upward into the air._

_Stormfly and Astrid was not so luck. The avalanche struck Stormfly's tail as she reared to fly up, rolling the dragon and her unfortunate rider to the bottom of the valley._

_"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid, stuck on Stormfly. The dragon was pinned down under several tons of snow, rendering the dragon unconscious._

_Then, too late, the lava vein went to work. The snow at the bottom of the pile melt rapidly, sucking the dragon and Astrid downward to the caves that riddled the ground, which drained the water away._

_Within seconds, Stormfly and Astrid were gone from the world. Though her cries could still be heard-_

Hiccup struck up from his chair. He was sweating all over, his limbs were trembling. God! The guilt, it would never leave him one good sleep ever since Astrid.

He noticed what woke him up, an almost invisible out line against his bed.

A hidden Changewing, one that Hiccup had posted in the near the basement window to warn him if the Ice Queen woke up.

The dragon regarded Hiccup with its invisible eyes.

Hiccup shakily stood up, and slowly went to change his clothes.

He got a meeting to attend.


	14. Meeting time

How to sneak in a room five square meters large without opening a door or the people inside knowing?

Easy! Just go in from the window, while having a Changewing wrapped around you.

Now, let me prepare my formal tongue.

**_Elsa's point of view._**

For a jailer, the Draconosis Emperor was quite ridiculous. How could you keep a new prisoner in you dungeon for three hours after she woke up with out even coming to take a look? What kind of policy would you call _that ?_

There she waited, sitting on her cot, absolutely bored yet her sense was tingling.

She tried summoning her powers, but yet once again it did not respond. She kept on focusing until her brain started to hurt, which she then promptly gave up.

She waited.

Suddenly, like a mirage, a hole appeared in the air, revealing the Draconosis Emperor.

Elsa leapt up from her bed in shock, and stared at him.

The Draconosis Emperor frowned slightly at her expression and said dryly, "you could gaping at me now."

Elsa closed her mouth shut with an audible 'clop'.

"I trust you read the letter?"

Elsa numbly nodded. She was trying to analyse the Draconosis Emperor. His voice was not what she expected. It was a lot lighter than she thought it would be, quite youthful in fact. He did not look threatening, and she noted that he was not wearing his armour, just a tunic with pants. ... But then she had seen what he could do. Without her powers, Elsa was really helpless and vulnerable. She decided that she would remain silent.

The Draconosis Emperor sat himself down on a chair. " So, then... Any questions?"

" Why did you kidnap me! " Bang went her silent strategy.

The Draconosis Emperor raised one arching eyebrow, "I thought you read the letter."

"Oh come on, who did you expect will believe a single word you wrote?"

Both eyebrows raised, "Hmm. No one really, even though it is true. Frankly I am surprised that you are still here, and hadn't bust your way out yet."

Okay. Elsa is _not _going to tell him about her current 'problem'. Instead she said coldly," I could, it is just that I would want to meet you."

The Draconosis Emperor replied with a sigh, "Why so hostile, Elsa?"

"You kidnapped me and locked me up."

"Same to you."

"_You, _terrorised my ambassadors."

The Draconosis Emperor's face turned a light shade of red. "Ahh... That one. Well it was unintentional."

"Is that so, _Draconosis Emperor?_" Elsa spat.

The Draconosis Emperor grimaced and muttered. " No please, call me by my name, Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Elsa said, dumbfounded. " What sort of name is that?"

"Its just a traditional Viking name. Back to my topic, yes, we were terribly sorry for that."

"_Sorry?! _That's all you say after sending Arendelle into a month of anxiety and fear?" Elsa hissed, outraged.

"Well, what _could _we say except sorry?"

That shut her up for a moment.

Hiccup continued, "I truly meant that we are sorry for the awkward mistake. And..." he looked toward the door, and said dryly, "the one responsible would _really _want to say sorry too." He promptly walked over and opened the door, spilling two people that was previously leaning on the door onto the floor.

From their position, they looked up at them with a mixture of sheepishness and shock.

Hiccup said, in a tone even dryer, "What in Odin's name are you two doing?"

The two persons scrambled two their feet. The boy one said," well, um we want to..." He looked uncertainly at his compliance, a girl that looked remarkably alike to him, who glared back at him. The compliance said, "Sorry for scaring your ambassadors away and everything..."

A moment of awkward silence.

Hiccuped looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow, while the other boy and the girl looked up at them with pleading eyes.

Hmm...

"Very well, I accept!" Elsa said in a high, haughty voice.

The other boy and the girl looked extremely relieved, as if they really bought her story. Hiccup responded with even more raised eyebrows.

Hiccup then cheerfully said, "Well, now that the serious stuff is over, would you like a tour of Berk, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa was in no condition to say no. Wit out magic, what choices did she have?

"Why not?"


	15. A tour to Berk

"I trust that you have already... make acquaintance with my dragon?" asked Hiccup.

The Ice Queen looked back at him with a look of distain, "Yes, when that happened, he tried to rip my head off."

Hiccup was shocked, "What? Toothless won't go around mauling people..."

"Toothless?"

"Yes, that's the name."

"When we met, he got a _lot _of teethes."

"Well, that's my fault. You see, his teethes are retractable. When I tried to give him a fish for the first time, I noticed that it seemed he was toothless. So, as things go, nicknames tend to stick around." Hiccup waved his hand around helplessly, "As you have noticed, we Vikings have bad naming problems."

She raised an eyebrow.

Finally, Hiccup managed to lead Elsa out of his vast basement, emerging from a man-hole cover into the streets.

Elsa looked once at the muddy ground and flinched. Hiccup noticed, and said, "never mind about the boots, almost everywhere is the same."

Elsa hissed slightly at this, but she walked out.

**Elsa's point of view.**

This is a really crappy place.

The floor was _dirt! _She did not asked for a tiling, but maybe at least layered with cobblestone! The dirt was sticky and muddy, splattering everywhere. Other people, _Vikings, _she corrected herself, looked at her curiously, with a bit of detached amusement.

"What are they looking at?" she whispered at Hiccup.

"Well..." He gestured at her, "You are... new around here. They didn't recognized you."

"Wait, you mean that they didn't know about me arriving in Berk?"

"Yes. Just like you, I would rather prefer not to let people know that we are about to wage war with an ice queen."

Elsa looked around her with a concealed disgust. The buildings were shabby, made of wood. The hygiene is terrible. The food was laid out in the open, baskets of fish were just left on the road, not to even mention the _smell_. And the Vikings. Their clothes were made of rough clothe, layered with heavy fur and metal, complete with a belt filled with weapons of all sort, as if they were prepared to have a war everywhere.

"If you are surprised or feeling strange about our habits, please don't mind us. We were a hardy people, in a place that were usually attacked by numerous dragons or other Vikings in a week. We always have to keep constant vigilance," Hiccup said to her, who wondered how he knew what she was thinking.

Hiccup went babbling on..." That is the feeding pool for the dragons... That's the smithy. We make all out metal works there..."

Despite her disgust, Elsa did keep note where everything is. Who knows when she might need the knowledge.

After what felt like an hour, Hiccup finally stopped. He mumbled to himself for a while, then he suddenly cursed. Elsa looked at him with shock and asked, "What was that about?"

Hiccup smiled at her and said, "Did you not notice that the dragons are missing?"

Well...she didn't. But now that he pointed it out, she felt stupid.

"Then, where are they?" asked Elsa, avoiding the questions.

"They will be in the Dragon Hanger," Hiccup said.

"Dragon Hanger?"

"Its basically a series of hollowed caves with a sturdy roof over head. It got pens, lava streams and everything you need to keep your dragon happy."

Okay. "Are we going there then?" Elsa asked.

"Yes of course!"

They set off on another trek that took almost half an hour. Elsa's legs, unused to heavy strain and such, was already sore and stiff.

Finally they reached a clift. Elsa looked down the side of it, and saw a massive building jutting out of the Clift like a branch of a tree. Dragons of every kind flew in and out in an endless stream. For a while, she stood there mesmerized, gazing in awe as the huge creatures fly through the air.

Hiccup poked her gently on the shoulder to bring her back on earth.

Elsa turned, started, "What? Right. Sorry about that."

Hiccup grinned," No worry, this have the effect on every one else that visited the island. But frankly, most of them saw dragons daily. So, I think they are more amazed by the fact that we managed to tame them."

Yeah. Elsa asked," So, how do we get in there?"

Hiccup gestured at a small shack behind them that Elsa hadn't noticed, "Ladies first."


	16. Conversational

So far, things are looking good.

When he first met Elsa officially, he was somewhat surprised yet pleased (aside the he almost got a nosebleed) that she did not blast him on the spot. But then, he noticed a certain... queerness to her. At first she acted all queenly, and addressing everyone like they were dirt. And, so far she hadn't used a bit of magic at all. Then, slowly she letted her act drop. She became a bit more... sociable. Even though, Hiccup suspected that she had some kind of secret that he hadn't told him.

At the same time, Hiccup just can't manage to look away from her, and he knew it. He just prayed that she didn't notice _that__. _Slowly, he also dropped his act of politeness. Having to talk like some noble from a random book he got from Trader Johann is exhausting work.

Now, he is going to lead her into the "den" of dragons. Is she nervous? No.

The sun was still high in the sky, even though it seemed like it had been days since he kidnapped Elsa. And also, where the heck is Toothless? Or his dad, in this case?

He opened the door to the shack, revealing a long, spiraling stair case down.

Elsa looked at him dubiously. Hiccup sighed, and steped into the shack, saying, "If you think that I am trying to kidnap you again, Elsa, then I think you might need a new brain. Why would I try to do that, when I already got you in my dungeon?"

Elsa said quietly, "I don't trust you or anything vikingish."

"Aww. I thought I am making progress to get on your good side. Now, are you coming or not?"

Reluntantly, Elsa oblidged.

**Elsa's point of view.**

Seriously, a tunnle?

She certainly did not trust Hiccup. She even doubt that Hiccup is his real name. Either he is really good actor, or what he said is actually the truth.

The first one seemed more believable.

Hmm.

Finally, the stairs came to an end.

Blinking her eyes, she coould not believe what she was seeing.

She was inside a giagantic cave, with vines and grass growing everywhere_. _Sun light stream through cracks in the ceiling, small dust motes twirl in the air, creating an image of magic. But what really caught her attention, was something far more exotic. On the wall and ledges, cells lined it. In them, resides all kind of dragons imaginable.

And they are all staring at her in silence.

"Emm... Why are they staring at me?" Elsa asked quietly.

Hiccup raised and eyebrow and said, "I have several possible explanations." He raised his arms at the assembling dragons and made a shooing motion. Slowly, with their eyes still on Elsa, the dragons went back to their business.

"What might they be?" asked Elsa, intrigued.

Hiccup sat down on a nearby piece of rock and said, "First, it might be because of that you are new and not at all a Viking. They are not used to your people. Before I got you safely in the basement, almost every dragon on Berk was flocking to see you."

Okay, that do make sense. "And the other 'possible explanations?"

Hiccup shrugged, "It could be because of your magic. You see, most dragons either breath fire, make explosions or any other energy by-product. But, ice dragons are _rare, _and they end up almost living in solitude or rule over others. Most dragons, do not like ice because their 'inner fire' sustain them, allowing them to breath fire and make explosions."

"You mean that my powers scare them?"

"Yes exactly. Ice dragons are bad enough for them, because after all _all _dragons have a shot limit. But _you, _Elsa, you are like the ultimate ice symbol to them. May be you could get the dragons to trust you, but I think it would be harder for you then others."

Suddenly, Elsa felt very vulnerable. Here she was, standing in the den of fire breathing dragons that seemed to dislike her, while she was completely vulnerable. She was deeply reminded that dragons were flesh eating carnivores that could kill her in a thousand ways.

"So, now what?" asked Elsa, who was not taking her eyes off the dragons.

Hiccup considered for a while, and smiled a bitter smile, "Truthfully, I did not know."

"What?!"

Hiccup slowly shook his head and said, "Really, I did not expect this do last this long. I have predicted that you would have blasted me a long time ago and be on your way to Arendelle a long time ago."

"Hmp!"

"I know you did not trust me, and I would not expect you to. But do tell me, Elsa, what was keeping you on Berk?"

Oops. Damn. x%&*6+=

He figured it out.

Panic time.

**Hiccup point of view.**

Hiccup immediately knew he scored a point. Elsa went all white (not that she was not unnaturally pale already), and her eyes went all wide.

Jackpot!

"Come on, you can tell me," Hiccup urged.

Elsa did not even stirred. She just sat there, frozen.

Now Hiccup got a bit worried, He stood up and waved his hand in front of her, "Hello? Berk to Elsa?"

She was still sitting like a statue.

What just happened?


	17. Docterate

Stoick was pissed.

His son came back from Arendelle, and managed to kidnapped the very person that he was suppose to negotiate with. When he came back, he rushed in with the Ice Queen in his arms, without a single word for him, then he suddenly disappeared for hours. When he _do _show up, it was for a medical emergency for he sent the Ice Queen into shock and he brought her to Gothi's Hut, somewhere up their on the tallest peak of Berk, making Stoick having to climb up those cursed stairs because Thornado was off flirting with other dragons.

He really need a word with his son.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

"Will she be fine?" Hiccup asked for the hundredth time.

Gothi rolled her eyes, and drew the same symbol on the ground for the past hour. Hiccup did not even need Gobber to understand what _that_ means.

Elsa was lying on a bed, made of _cleaned _wool and polished wood, gently snoring herself away. Gothi had applied several unknown balms on Elsa's forehead, and both she and Hiccup was siting on stools nearby, watching over Elsa. Toothless was somewhere on the ceiling, camouflaged amongst the shadows. Or to be said, the entire hut was pitch black except for a small candle lit near Elsa.

After a while, that wave of guilt and anxiousness washed over Hiccup again, making him ask the question again.

This time, Gothi did not even deign to answer him.

The silence stretched on.

**THE DOOR BANGED OPEN!**

WHAM went the door, and sunlight spilled in, revealing the silhouette of Stoick, who promptly bellowed at the loudest of his voice, **"HICCUP!"**

Hiccup went rolling out of the stool. Elsa stirred on the bed, making uncomfortable muttering noises, before settling down into soft snoring.

Stoick had frozen mid stomp, seeing Elsa, though his eyes were still glaring at Hiccup. Gothi regarded them both with a baleful look. Somewhere up in the ceiling, Toothless whimpered.

Awkward silence.

Finally Hiccup could not stand it anymore. He mouthed at his father, 'why don't we take this outside?'

Deftly, Stoick stepped out and Hiccup followed, after closing the door.

**Elsa once again**

Elsa's felt like sludge, her consciousness flitting in and out of different layers. She was somewhat aware of her existence, but she felt like she was an observer, watching the scene unfold behind heavily blurred glass. In some moments, splitting headaches went through her head, sending her writhing on what every she was lying on, filling her vision with red.

After gods-know-how-long, her triple vision settled down on to the nearest object at hand.

A face.

Of a _really, really _old grandma_._

Elsa whimpered softly. She attempted to move her arms, but it would not listen, and when she tried to force it, it resulted in a searing pain, sending sparks flying on her eyes.

The old women seemed to noticed, and hurried out of sight.

After what felt like even more hours, she returned. She was carrying a bowl with her this time. She plunged a spoon into the bowl, scooping out a large amount of sweet-yet -sour smelling goo out. She held it near Elsa's frozen lips and poured it in.

It taste slightly bitter, yet slightly tinged with sweetness. The pain in her arms slowly faded... yet her eyelids closed up...

**Back to Hiccup**

He still can't believed that he managed to convince and explain to Stoick what was happening.

Hiccup was now sitting in his chair in his room, head slumped on the desk. Toothless was lying on his rock bed in the corner, yawning.

Outside, the moon was already up high in the sky, bright and pale. Most of the other Vikings had already went back to bed, all but the late-night sentries and dragons.

Hiccup replayed what happened yesterday in his mind. Now, he definitely knew that their was something wrong with Elsa. But what kind of secret, that was yet to find out. There was several 'possible explanations'.

And all of them would seem total bogus.

The first one, she lost her magic, or it somewhat malfunctioned. That could explain _a lot, _but the meaning of that was humongous. It would meant that Elsa, now in fact was a queen of a kingdom, totally powerless and in their grasp. If other countries know of this, they would certainly seek to overtake Arendelle. From what he heard, Arendelle had made a lot of enemies.

And also, it meant that the plan Hiccup spent the last few days sketching was totally useless.

The second possible explanation, is that... really, there was no other possible expansions.

Now what? Now what?... Now what?...

Hiccup dozed off into sleep.


	18. Summerset

**Thirty three days later-**

For Hiccup, summer time passes like a slug would do, slow and _wet._

It was nearing the end of summer, and the storms are still brewing like crazy. Yesterday, a storm struck Berk, and resulting in entire farms burning up, fields flooding and all dragons save Skrills grounded. Hiccup hates storms, and so do everyone else.

Well, today another storm struck Berk again, meaning Hiccup and the rest of Berk were in the Mead Hall, the only leak-proof buildings in all of Berk. Only Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not sitting down. They were busy trying to climb on to the top of the ceiling. The Mead Hall was quite crowded, filled with noises of eating, talking and occasionally lightning thundering.

Fishlegs, who's appearance hadn't changed for ten years but everything enlarged by two, asked Hiccup as they sat around the Central Fire, "So, actually, you said that Elsa is like, in shock. Ever thought of why it lasted so long? You know, she was like awake for a minute than she goes back into coma."

Snotlout, who only got bigger and even more ridiculously muscular but stilled remained excessively ugly, snorted, "We all know what happened. Hiccup _broke _her."

Hiccup frowned, but not at Snotlout since he ignored him completely as usual, "Well... not really. But now you said it, it _is _weird."

Fishlegs continued, "Yep. I mean, I just went to Gothi to check on Elsa, but she just only shrugged at me. Elsa woke up this morning again, gibbering random stuffs for a while, then she slumped again."

"Yeah..."

"Also, do you think that it have something to do with her magic? Or _you, _precisely."

"What? Why me?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yes, you. As you know, according to my recourses (recourses?), Elsa had never suffer things like this before. That is, until you went visiting. "

"That is... a possibility."

"Other than, that, we have other things to worry about, something that somehow _no one had raised."_

"What?" asked Snotlout, who was feeling left out of the conversation.

"Really, Hiccup. How are we going to explain to Arendelle? That we just 'Sorry, we kidnapped your queen. She lost her magic and is a snoring queen now. We now give her back and let's pretend nothing ever happened!'"

"Oh yeah. That too."

"Also, sooner or later they will connect the dots come knocking on our doors. There is absolutely no way that we can prevent annihilation."

"Unless we have to wake her up, convince her and also make her like Berk." Hiccup concluded.

Silence pooled around the three.

"Okay. Now, Hiccup, what's the plan?" asked Snotlout.

"Hmm? Oh yeah... No plan."

"No plan? What do you mean by 'no plan'?" asked Snotlout, outraged.

"Snotlout, please, stop always looking for me to save the day! Hiccup _do _that, Hiccup _find _Hookfang, everyone always _Hiccup _me!" Hiccup burst out.

"Hmp!" snorted Snotlout, unimpressed. He continued, "So, you want _me _to make the plans then? You know what I would do?"

Fishlegs sighed inwardly. Even though Snotlout do follow Hiccup, he was still insufferable. There was an interesting phenomenon that in combat, when they work together they were unstoppable. But the rest of the time, I think that they would like to rip each other's face off for them.

Fishlegs began, "Snotlout, why don't-" **Whumpppp!**

He was violently interrupted when another Viking suddenly fell onto him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. That Viking turned out to be Tuffnut.

"What the Hel? " exclaimed Hiccup.

"Get'h uff me you turdf!" Fishlegs huffed, squashed.

Tuffnut was dazed, but otherwise he seemed fine as he slid off Fishlegs.

From high above in the ceiling, dangling between beams in the shadow was Ruffnut, laughing hysterically, "By Thor, you guys should have seen your faces!"

Tuffnut climbed up unsteadily, and yelled at his sister, "I'll get you for that! You cheated!"

Ruffnut yelled back down at him, "You said no pushing, but what I _ did, _was _kick_ you off!" She laughed again, and vanished atop the beams.

Tuffnut stormed off, swearing.

"Hey come back here!" Hiccup yelled after him, but only of as much use as to punch the Red Death. Hiccup then realized that neither Snotlout and Fishlegs had said a word after Tuffnut.

Hiccup turned around and found that they were slightly swooning, and have some kind of dreamy look in their eyes.

"Guys?" inquired Hiccup, waving his hand in front of them.

Fishlegs said under his breath, "Wow..."

Snotlout swooned, "So...Beautiful..."

Hiccup was confused for a moment, then he realized what was happening. He burst out laughing, "Oh gods, don't tell me you are hitting on _her!" _The idea was so stupid and ridiculous that he burst into laughter again.

Snotlout looked at him with a grimace, "Who can blame us? You got the only other girl on Berk and you lost her. Who are we suppose to go for?"

Fishlegs continued, "Also, in that case, Tuffnut is going to remain a virgin forever."

That got another round of laughter.

Hiccup felt like he had forgotten something, but can't remember what it was anymore.


	19. Reverberance

**In Arendelle, thirty days ago...**

"Where is the Queen?" Kai demanded loudly over the breakfast table. That day was a bit stormy, clouds layered thickly on the sky, occasionally raining. It was as if even the weather felt the tension in the country.

The dining room was uncharacteristically quiet, even though Anna and Kristoff was back. The gloom hung over the table like a black veil, and silence was the only answer to Kai's question. Even Kristoff with his prodigious appetite had barely touch his piece of bacon. The ones present at the table gave each other uneasy glances, to be told, non of them had seen Elsa since yesterday.

"Well?" Kai demanded again.

From the end of the dining hall, through a great open door which two soldiers stand guard, soft, but urgent footsteps could be heard. A frail, old maid came rushing in, panting and huffing. All eyes swiveled onto her.

After a moment the maid gathered herself, and cried in a raspy voice," The Queen was gone! Kidnapped!"

It took awhile for the people to comprehend what she just said.

**In Elsa's tower.**

Their small group of royalties and battle masters and steward stood in the icy tower, surveying. In most aspects, the tower was perfectly intact. All except for a gaping hole in the ceiling, tendrils of dried acid hung from the ceiling, solidified from mixing with molten bricks. Dull sunlight spilled in the dark room, a faint pattering of rain on the frozen tiles, where a multitude of black, glossy scales littered it.

And that, is all the excuses they need to believe that the Queen was indeed kidnapped, in her sleep most probably. The day was gloomy enough already, but now it seemed as if the sun had discontinued to shine.

Terror gripped every one of their hearts, fearing both for Elsa and for Arendelle.

"Gods. What are we going to do?" whispered Anna.

"More accurately, it would be, what can we do?" said the General.

Unknown to them, unless they paid attention, they would have notice something queer.

Elsa's ice tower was slowly melting. The magic was failing.

**Back in present Berk.**

"How is she today?" Stoick asked again.

Gothi drew the same symbol in the sand with her staff as the same symbol she had been drawing for the past thirty days. According to Gobber, it meant: no improvement, still unconscious and oblivious.

As always, Stoick returned to his normal duties. Though, he felt that he was missing an important problem, but he can't nail down what it is. After trying for a while, he gave up on the attempt. Though, he should speak to Hiccup about it, or the other brainy boy, Fishlegs. They both have a most curious way of thinking sideways.

The storm had passed, and the morning sky was spotless. Though, Stoick knows that it will only last for a day. Even from his home on the sea side, he could see a faint, gray smudge on the horizon. He had ordered the fishermen and their dragons to make use of this chance to restock their fish supply. Thor knows that with their appetite, it won't last long.

Hiccup and Toothless was out again, but Stoick wouldn't worry that much. They have good sense to return before midnight, for the storm would arrive soon enough.

Fishlegs and Snotlout was trying to impress Ruffnut by flying upside down through the Loki's Butt Crack. Stoick grimace at this. He knew that Vikings have bad naming tendencies, but this nave _was _a bit over the edge, though there is no other names more suitable for it. It was an narrow arch over a strip of sea, resembling someone kneeling and taking a dump over a potty. In it the crazy winds that cruise through had carved lethal on the walls, jutting out both underwater and in the arch. A wrong move meant being impaled.

So, the only one for company is Gobber.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

"Really, do _you _think that we are lost?" Hiccup said to Toothless, who grunted in response.

They were enjoying their flight very much, especially after being cooped up in the Mead Hall for days. Above the open sea they flew, taking in the salty sea air, watch Thunderdrums leaping from the water like whales, enjoying the exhilaration of flying.

And of course, Hiccup will _never _get lost, particularly after he got a 'compass' from Trader Johann. With their course, they are heading for the Dragon Isle, the old nest of the Red Death. Why are they going their, Hiccup have no idea.

After ten minutes or so, they arrived onto the island. The entire island was devoid of any plant life, a rocky place dominated with a single humongous volcano in the center. There was no sand on the beach, only black, obsidian pebbles. On the foot of the volcano lay a mountainous pile of bleached though singed white bones of the Red Death. The entire island was surrounded in sea stacks and fogs, making crossing without flight a very dangerous act.

The entire island was preheated with the lava underneath, though the volcano had never blown up. The island was still and seemingly dead, but inside the volcano was a very different matter. It was the home to all kinds of dragons, now all loved it since the Red Death was dead.

Toothless and Hiccup waltz in the volcano. The dragons looked at them from their various out crops for a moment and paid their respects. After all, they _are_ legends in the dragon world. The volcano glowed red, the lava shimmered beneath and sometimes jets of magma burst up from below.

Why was they here again, he had no idea. Hiccup sat down on the side of a shallow cave, observing the dragons and occasionally jolting down notes in his note book. The heat never bothered Hiccup, who was used to working with fire and blasted by Toothless. In fact, he was probably the most 'Fire-burnless' Viking there is on Berk, and just somehow fire doesn't seem to affect him much.

Time passes by slowly.

After a while, Hiccup grew hungry. He stood up and strode over to Toothless, where he left their lunch tied on his back.

Suddenly, the ground beneath cracked open and Hiccup stepped into a void, falling and screaming into the lava pool below!


	20. For better or worse

**Back in Berk**

Fishlegs was pissed, and it was a rare event. Some how he lost to Snotlout.

Snotlout was feeling ignored. He won the flight fair and square but Ruffnut didn't even seemed to notice it.

Ruffnut was disgusted. Having one over-sized dragon maniac and one scarily annoying muscle lover chasing after her, and if Astrid was here she would be laughing like her brother is.

Tuffnut was sniggering the entire day. Trying to impress Ruffnut like that was stupid even from his point of view.

The four had went their separate ways after their trip to Loki's Butt Crack. Tuffnut and Ruffnut flew off on Barf and Belch, looking for wanton destruction. Snotlout went off to the forest to uproot trees with his bare hands. And that leaves Fishlegs, alone with Meatlug with out a schedule.

The pair slowly walked through Berk's market, a somewhat busy place where food, tools, dragon equipment were traded and lent out. Fishlegs took a moment to savor the sweet smell of bread, incense and other spices. Then he retched as a dung cart passed by him. He saw that some of the houses had collapsed, but no worry! They can always rebuild one in a day or two. They had plenty of experience for that.

He waved at people as he pass by them, good afternooning every one. After half and hour of walking, purchasing a grilled squid on a stick, he arrived at the Mead Hall, preparing for the second storm as he got nothing better to do.

The Mead Hall was empty at tis still-early hour. The people were all out to enjoy their last few eight hours of sunshine before the storm comes again. Fishlegs laid down his belonging in his secret little cot in the corner.

He then wandered around the Mead Hall, slightly bored. Then he noticed that the Mead Hall was not as empty as he thought as it was. Between two columns, there was Stoick and Gobber, appearing to be talking about something quite urgently.

He walked closer and struggled to hear what they are talking about.

"Now what?" Gobber had said.

"I don't know. Technically, she hadn't even met me yet, and we weren't ready to wage war. We need Hiccup for this." Stoick had replied.

"But what can we do? Their entire armada was at our door step, right now passing Helheim's Gate! We can't just _sit _here!"

"Try to postpone them, any way you can _without _killing them."

"That won't work, you know that Stoick! They want their queen!"

Shit shit shit! What had he just over heard? Fishlegs slowly backed away... and broke into a full sprint when he got out of their earshot. He headed to a heavy, metal door in the corner. He opened it and dived into the darkness.

This door leads to an underground tunnel and reflects the streets above. It was made by the Whispering Deaths, and was used for emergencies. Every one have such a door in their basement, heavily locked and bolted for that matter. The tunnels were dark and the air was stale, even tough there always wind due to it's engineering. Hiccup had also made several strategic exit points like the catapults, the Dragon Hanger and Gothi's Hut.

These tunnels weren't often used, but they serve a purpose :allowing people to go around unnoticed. And Gothi's hut is exactly where he is going to.

**Gothi**

She never speaks. Age and her medications had taken her voice away. Not that it really matters, especially to her abilities and duties.

She finds the Ice Queen... intriguing. She always knew magic do exist, but to see someone that can use it... fascinating. Well not that she had much to offer, since she was unconscious.

So far, non of her brews or herbs worked. She started to suspect that it was not just shock but something else... she had her doubt but it wasn't proofed just yet.

Right now, she was busy squashing several herbs in a bowl and boiling it for the Ice Queen. Not that it would help much, she thought sadly.

Suddenly, she noticed a faint rustling sound. She froze, and ran back to her patient. She was squirming in her cot, mumbling. Previously her skin was hot to the touch, but was now deathly cold, though her complexion looked much healthier that her previous snow-pale.

Gothi quickly lit a torch and placed it near the Ice Queen, and also placed a piece of warm towel on her forehead.

This could mean either she had taken a turn for the turn, or was waking up. Gothi prayed hard.

**Hiccup.**

Hiccup scraped frantically at the wall as he slid down it, yelling in fright.

Toothless gave a yelp and scrambled over to the hole, his hands furiously trying to grab hold of Hiccup's. Even tough dragons are fireproof on the out side, they can't stay in lava. They too have limits.

Hiccup's fingers curled around a small ledge, leaving him dangling with one arm above the lava, the hole to small for Toothless to follow.

Hiccup locked eyes with Toothless. He whispered, "I'm sorry."' His fingers slipped and Hiccup fell backward into the lava, submerging like rock through water.

Toothless gave an anguished wail, echoing far and far...


	21. Waking up

Burning. Burning is the only thing that Elsa felt.

There, submerged in her own mind, she felt like she was drowning at the bottom of a lake yet she was burning. Though paralyzed, she could still cling onto her identity, but that only made it worse.

Terrible images flit through her mind, things that she had never seen before, or understand. One moment she was inside a blazing volcano, flames threatening to sear her skin, then suddenly she was in a hurricane of crows, wind ripping at her like claws... She herself, could feel her body, but couldn't see it.

Suddenly, all actions ceased, leaving her to stand in an wide, seemingly endless, empty grass plain. Soft wind breezes, and she could hear soft wind chimes in the air. But the most astounding thing was that the pain was gone, and her mind can group together.

_"Elsa..."_

'Who was that?' Elsa thought, alarmed.'

Soft, gray clouds appeared in the air, and the temperature dropped. Then snow flakes started to fall, starting to layer on the soft grass.

_"Who am I?" _the feminine voice mused, _"I was with you ever since you was born..."_

Suddenly, the wind increased, swirling snow and ice together. In a moment, a figure laid on the ground. A figure that looked exactly like Elsa.

_"You wouldn't recognize me_... _Though you both fear me and praise me." _The figure's eyes open, and she stood up and smiled.

If Elsa have a body, she would be choking. The answer was so ridiculous that she simply couldn't voice it out.

_"You know the answer, but you refuse to acknowledge it."_The figure now said, sounding amused, and with a jolt Elsa realized that it a was her voice.

"You are me."

_"Hmm... close enough. But still no. In a way, I AM you. Part of you, at least."_

"What do you mean?"

With as sigh, the figure said, _"Elsa, I am your Magic, a part of your soul, a part of what you are. You know that you, no, WE are born special."_

"If so," Elsa said carefully, not too impressed, "Why are you here now?"

The figure took on an urgent tone, "_Elsa, we had came close to death. So close that our soul actually splintered. It is only so that I am here."_

"What, how?" Elsa spluttered.

_"Beware the Viking prince! Not get close to him. He almost killed us!"_

"What, how?" Elsa repeated.

_"Elsa, don't you get it? He is also magical! The opposite of what we are! A Fire Elementalist! And a lot stronger!"_

"Wait, what? You are saying that _Hiccup _is magical?" Elsa spluttered again.

_"Yes!" _the figure hissed,_ "He is indeed. But the thing is, he doesn't know it yet. Though, he could already suppress me, and almost even killed us!"_

"What? I don't understand!"

_"Hiccup, at least the human part of him was a lot gentler than you thought he is. He _feared _you! His only wish was of us not using magic, and his Magic suppressed us. His Magic, answering to his unconscious will did so. When you tried to resist, just like when you panicked and tried to summon me, he acted and almost took our life!"_

Elsa was speechless.

_"Elsa, our Spirit, you, and our Magic, me are not the same. Though we are of the same person, we are very different. The Spirit was your humanity, the choice making, mercy, cruelty, personalities and everything that makes us human. _

_"The Magic, however, have no humanity. We are a force, an energy behind humanity. Not all humans have them, and they are getting rarer. The Magic was submerged beneath the Spirit though sentient, obeying it's will, and have no decision making. You should know that perfectly since last Summer. The Magic is dangerous and wild, and most importantly we influences the Spirit in every way. Imagine you with out magic, and see how different your life would be?"_

"But how's that related to this?"

_"What worries me is that I was suppressed and I was very powerful already. What should worry you is that how on earth did we get out of the suppression."_

Once again, Elsa was speechless.

_"This could be because Hiccup left the range that he could control us, or he is dead or in some kind of accident."_

Elsa sighed in relief. Personally, she doesn't give a rat's ass about the Draconosis Emperor's well being at all. The better he was gone the better she could leave and blast this cursed place to bits.

But then she caught a stray thought. "But then, what causes you to worry?"

_"Oh! You finally asked. Well, the thing is, I sensed hostility when we were in the suppression. Hiccup didn't wish us harm, but the Magic... you know what _he_ did. The burning and all those visions... Magic was not suppose to think or reveal themselves unless they were close to mortalities, like I am. The point is that Hiccup is _not. _The Magic acted on it's own accord! Do you understand what the implications are?"_

Not really, except that they were in serious shit.

_"When you are young, we read all those story books about witches and giants and dragons. We both now understand that they were not in fact story tales but real history passed down in pages. Saw all those evil witches and heroes? Dragon Slayers? Those are the truths. The saints, Elders, Healers are the truths too and are equally magical. But what separates the evil and the good?"_

"The Spirit?" Elsa asked, dreading the answer.

The Elsa's Magic scratched her chin and frowned, _"Most of the time, yes. But in some case... The magic have a hand in it. You see, even though we are suppose to be submerged, we are still part of your soul. We can still turn evil, especially extremely powerful ones. They will seek to over come the Spirit, lock it away and take control. Elsa, imagine an evil me taking over you and started wreaking the world with full mastery of my powers. You know perfectly how bad it would be."_

Elsa mentally gulped. She was still very far way from mastering her magic, but she can already cause havoc. Someone a lot more powerful than hers...

_"Elsa, Hiccup himself was not evil, in fact you can count him among saints, but his magic... It got an aura of danger."_

Fire Elementalist... No wonder why dragons bow to him that easily.

"Do the dragons know about this?"

_"No they don't. And you can see, that Hiccup was obsessed with fire. He was a black smith. He got a flaming sword. He makes explosives. He befriended fire-breathing dragons. He got friends obsessed with fire too. I was afraid that it was just the start of the magic take over. Imagine if he actually realize his powers..."_

Suddenly, the edges of the mental world Elsa was in started to dissipate.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elsa yelled, panicking.

The figure started to dissipate too, and smiled, _"Its just waking up, Elsa."_


	22. I am on fire!

Really, Hiccup expected that death by drowning in lava to hurt a lot worst before he dies. One moment he was in the lava, searing and burning...

Then it was gone. And Hiccup believed that he is dead, _dead._

Death was not what he expected. Why aren't he going to Valhalla already? Even though he did not exactly died in combat...

And why could he still feel his arms and legs? He opened his eyes, and only saw a swirl of orange and red. With a jolt, he realized that he is _alive_.

What the ! #$%^&*(?

With a gasp, he burst through the surface of the lava, and grasped for air, scattering the surrounding dragons. Then the fact that he is alive, in _lava _struck him again and he went cursing again.

Finally, he calmed down enough to see where he is. He is still in the hole that he fell in, the exit high above.

He cursed again. Hiccup frantically climbed the wall, dragging himself up with desperate strength.

He collapsed on the shore, the lava that clung onto him trailed behind him, already hardening into stone.

Hiccup's mind was trying to comprehend this unreasonable phenomenon. Loki, god of fire? Blessings from the gods? Really what just happened? Gods. his brain hurts.

Suddenly, an ridiculous answer to his question came up.

Is he... Magical?

The idea was equally ridiculous as all his other ones, and he can't help but to laugh out loud hysterically, at was just happened and out of pure panic. Really, what was wrong with him? Everything was right! And he was seriously losing his mind.

Hiccup concluded that his brain was not working right, and he dutifully fainted.

**After no one knows later...**

Hiccup opened his eyes, and everything seemed blurry and messy. Then a big black _head _appeared over his face and proceed to lick it vigorously.

"Toothless!" Hiccup mumbled, struggling to get unto a sitting position and to push the dragon away.

Toothless yelped at him happily, giving him the toothless grin and licked him a few more times, toiling around Hiccup and nuzzling him. Hiccup shook him self, to clear himself of Toothless' slobber and also to wake himself up.

Finally he managed to clear his mind enough to realize what just happened.

He almost died. In lavaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hiccup then proceed to give Toothless a big bear hug, but stumbled on to the ground.

He looked down and saw that his prosthetic leg was missing. And in fact, he was naked.

For a moment, he was very confused. Then he realized that in the lava clothes burned of and the metals melted. And somehow he managed to survive all this.

What the ! #$%^&*(?

When in total panic, Hiccup's mind would somehow automatically go into mechanic mode.

So a very practical question came into his mind: What now?

The summing of his current situation: Hiccup was stuck on the Dragon Isles, naked and without any gear, unable to ride toothless without his prosthetic leg and somehow managed to survive a dunk in lava. Not to mention crippled and stuck in a volcano filled with very friendly dragons.

That didn't exactly helped. But just maybe a bit. At least, he wouldn't _starve._ Toothless couldn't fly but he can still catch swim and catch fishes. Now came the problem of getting protection. Once again the problem solved itself as apparently Hiccup was in a volcano that couldn't hurt him with dragons on guard.

But the true question is to how to get out of here. That could wait a bit, though. With hand signs and words, Hiccup told Toothless to go and try to catch themselves some dinner, which he enthusiastically obliged.

While Hiccup waited, he crawled over to a cave, lit by a small lava pool in the corner. He had to take care to not to scratch him self, for without clothes he is a bit _vulnerable _to the sharply angled volcanic rocks.

Time passed by, and Hiccup was scheming. First of all, he knew it was still the same day, because the Gronckle eggs he noted earlier that should hatch the next day was still the same. And than he thought about Berk. What would be happening there? They would be worried... But they could do nothing when the storm comes.

Even scheming turned boring.

Hiccup shuffled over to the lava pool, debating that is this actually a plan, and idea or is he going crazy.

He held his hand over the lava and kept on moving closer until he was mere centimeters away, but still all he could feel was warmth.

Steeling him self, he splashed his hand in the lava.

Warmth. It was like warm, orange, sludgy glowing water

Fascinated, Hiccup took a cup full in his palms.

Then suddenly he was struck by uncertainty that this is not lava but some other kind of weird orange glowing liquid and that he is not magical.

Then he abandoned all doubt as he remembered that it is hot and that's why dragons love it. And it was definitely lava.

Hiccup thought of Elsa, and what she could do. She can create ice... And Hiccup was immune to heat.

Could his powers be... fire?

He willed his hands to catch fire.

And it caught fire. Hiccup freaked out.


	23. Memories?

Fishlegs barged into Gothi's Hut, slamming the flimsy door right off it hinges. Sunset was near, but the sun was covered by the storm clouds that was rapidly closing in.

There was several worries in Fishlegs' mind. First, the armada of Arendelle of out there in the storm, and probably laid wasted to. Second, about Elsa and her well being. Thirdly...

Its about Hiccup and Toothless and their well being. Some of the outer islands were already covered by the storm, and if they do not comeback soon... Well they will be laid wasted to, unless they managed to find some kind of shelter.

Back to his task at hand.

The Hut was brighter than usual, with a small fire inside instead of just a candle. In the fading sunlight, it felt like Fishlegs was entering a cursed hallow.

Fishlegs gingerly stepped in, his eyes searching-there they are!

Kneeling by Elsa's cot, was Gothi, a draping a fresh towel over Elsa's forehead, with a rare frantic look on her face.

"Gothi! Is everything alright?" Fishlegs called.

Gothi ignored him completely, focusing only on Elsa, who was squirming and twitching, screaming silently. From this, Fishlegs knew that something serious was going on. He asked again, "Gothi! Is she dying?"

She shook her head, eyes still on Elsa.

Suddenly, she went still.

"What was happening?" Fishlegs asked urgently.

Gothi shushed him with a slap to the face, and placed her hand on Elsa's forehead, and prayed.

**Elsa's point of view.**

It seemed like forever, as least mentally for Elsa to "wake up". And the time-passers is not exactly to pleasant too.

To her, she was standing still in a dark corridor, yet speeding along's it's length. On the walls were detailed moving paintings, each briefly lit and seen before flitting away.

With a jolt, she realised that the paintings, first depicted a baby, to a girl crying in a corner with snowflakes around, were in fact her life.

Elsa tried to look away from them, or close away, be she just...can't.

She watched, frozen as she watched a ship sink._ Her parents' ship, The Prion, in which her parents drowned._

Wait a moment.

They sunk in a storm. On a trip to where again?

With a shock, she realised it is Berk. Her parents had never told her about the true purpose of their trip, and their remains we're never found.

She tried to lock on to the memory, but too late it already slid away, with another image in it's place. The coronation.

There she was, pale and frightened, inside a citadel full of anticipating nobles, visitors and commoners. One person in the seething mass caught her attention.

By the gods, is that _Hiccup?_

The Hiccup smiled crazily and waved at Elsa, not the one that is on before the bishop but Elsa that is watching the memory.

"What the?" Elsa said, and the memory melted away.

Then it was the ball, Anna and that pompous Duke of Weasel Town dancing away amidst the crowd. Elsa's heart darkened as she knew what was about to happen.

Then in the corner, he saw a strangely dressed, masked gentlemen and another lady waltzing. Then he lifted his mask, and it was _Hiccup!_

Suddenly, a commotion broke, and Elsa saw that Memory Elsa and Anna was having their fight of the ages.

Then Memory Elsa did the worst thing that could be done. She panicked and frost magic blasted out, forming ice spikes on the ground in a half circle. Then she fled out of the doorway and the memory froze.

Hiccup strode among the frozen panicking nobles, all the way to the ice. He poked a point with his finger and whistled.

The image melted away.

Then, another image came into view. An ice palace, beautifully crafted, lighting up the sky with its blue magic light. A bridge that linked the palace to the other side of a yawning canyon.

Four snow ladened figure walked in: A guy and a girl, a reindeer and a snowman.

_Anna Kristoff Sven Olaf!_

_They waltzed right up to the ice palace and walked in._

_Several minutes later, they were promptly tossed out like garbage by Marshmallow the Snow Giant._

Elsa's heart darkened again as she remembered what she did to Anna.

Marshmallow turned his back to Elsa as he went to chase the annoying trespassers.

On his back, lounging comfortably was Hiccup, raising an eyebrow.

The image burst into mist.

And the next one came.

Memory Elsa was kneeling across a plain of frost, wind and snow swirling in a massive ice storm.

Amidst the snow a figure staggered into view.

"Bravo! Elsa Bravo!" Hiccup yelled over the winds.


	24. The Storm arrives

"Hold it together!" the quarter master yelled over the wind and water.

The Arendellians were in a bad shape. They, had all the luck to arrive at Berk. _In a storm. _It had been hours since they entered the Nordic Sea. Uncharted it was.

It was fine at first, though with all the fog and all that.

Then the sky darkened and the storm hits them like a sledgehammer to a wall.

The storm was _huge, _bigger and stronger than anyone on board had ever seen or recorded. Kai's ship had separated from the fleet, spinning a way like a leaf in the wind...

Kai had retreated to the lower levels, for he was heaving himself inside out (again). Not that it was much better, since there all the windows were torn out or smashed by the howling wind. Rain seawater splashed into the ship, having the already dwindling crews to bail out water. Kai had froze in fear. He had been through this storm before. And he dread that they will not make it through.

The sea heaves and surges beneath the ship, occasionally sending the ship in the air. Suddenly, a sharp crack resonated around the ship. "Look out!"

**Snap!**

The mast splintered apart, falling onto the side of the ship, the nets entangling many crew members and flinging the look out from the mast, the rope tied to him offered as much resistance as a paper string.

The Admiral cursed. Over the broken windows, Kai spied another humongous wave coming.

"Brace yourself!" the quarter master roared. Men abandoned their posts as they flung to the nearest sturdy object.

**WHAMSSH**

The wave washed over the ship, almost submerging it. The Admiral cursed again. They can not hold on much longer. This blasted storm is going to ruin them sooner or later. One mistake was all it takes to sick the ship. All the windows had blown out and water was poring in, only one mast was left intact and almost half the crew had gone overboard or collapsed from pure exhaustion.

Lightning flashed over head, arching down.

**BAMMM!**

A lightning flashed down, hitting the last remaining mast, splintering it, raining soggy shrapnel on the crew. The Admiral wiped the sweat and seawater from his eyes furiously. He had known that as a sailor, they were signing a death warrant to the sea gods. But he did not want to die yet. There was still much to be done.

What can he tell his crew? They were all doomed, there is no way they could last through this storm.

The Admiral cursed miserablely. _This is the end._

**Stoick's point of view.**

Usually, pulling someone in a one-way conversation was Stoick's job. Now, when the situation was reversed, he decided that he dislike that feeling.

"Seriously," Gobber had said, "Just leaving them out there to die in the storm is not diplomatic."

"What can _we _do?" Stoick had countered.

"Go send out the Thunderdrums! Scauldrons! Anything!"

"Gobber. If you are them, knowing near to _nothing _about dragons and trapped in a storm. Then a giant reptile emerges from the sea and starting to drag your ship. What would you do?" Stoick sighed.

"Still, we have to do _something!"_

"Gobber! What would you have me do? Go out there and wage instant war against them? A Chief does what is best for his people." Stoick snapped.

"Stoick! If we don't do this, Arendelle would place the blame on our head, so we will still end up with war anyway! _If _we help them, at least there be a chance of smoothing this mess out." Gobber roared back at him.

Stoick went silent at this.

"Stoick," Gobber said in a slightly gentler tone, "Think of the Ice Queen. Her people were out there trying to save her. If you were her, what would you do?"

After a minute of tense silence, Stoick silently stood up and strode over to the giant gate-like doors of the Mead Hall, "I will see you at the docks."

"Oh good." Gobber muttered, standing up too, "With our luck they would all be dead before we reach them."

**Elsa's point of view.**

The 'waking' up was seriously a notice too early. Well at least, after the memories Elsa did wake up from the unconscious world, but she still can't move, feeling weak and feeble all of a sudden. God's, she can't even open her eyelids!

After a few moments and insistent attempts, Elsa could finally manage to pry open her eyes.

And the fist thing she saw was a face.

A huge pudgy face with tiny eyes, a messy ring of blond hair and a cover of bristle-like facial hair on the cheeks.

"**AHHHHHH!"** Elsa screamed at the face, and slapped it with all her might.


	25. Volcanic

Really, after his hand actually caught fire, Hiccup honestly believed that the world could hold no more surprises for him.

Well, that was until he made a sludge of lava sentient.

Now currently, holed up in cave in a volcano on dragon island with Toothless, other dragons and a lava sludge that was currently nuzzling Toothless.

At first Toothless freaked out when came back from his fishing trip all wet and soggy with a belly full of fishes. Like, _Hiccup! What are you doing? Stay away from that flicking lava sludge!_

Now he was sitting in the corner, looking annoyed.

Hiccup had gone to sleep, despite all the racket the dragons and the storm produced. It had been a long, overly exiting and extremely weird day. Using magic needs rest, he concluded, before he lost consciousness and fell in to a magma pool.

If he had hoped for a good sleep, he would be greatly disappointed.

**Hiccup's dream.**

The sky was almost entirely clear, all but a few wisps of clouds floating in the afternoon sky.

Hiccup had taken the leisure to nap on top of Toothless, who was also napping mid flight.

Wait. What? Suddenly Hiccup felt very confused. Then he realised that he was watching himself and Toothless in the sky!

Then out of nowhere, a gigantic iceberg appeared in front of then. Dream Hiccup and Toothless was still slumbering. _"Wake up!" _Hiccup thought franticly.

They somehow crashed straight through the ice like it was mist.

Then they emerged in a burning sea, ships fought each other, Vikings on one side, outsiders on the other side. Ships were ablaze, Vikings and outsider's alike. Fireballs whirl through the air, as numerous as if all the rain in a storm was replaced with flame, but there was not a dragon in sight. Twisted ship wrecks floats on the sea, quickly succumbing to the raging fire.

_What was happening? What caused all this carnage? Who were the outsiders?_

Hiccup tried to search for the source, but failed. Then he noticed that Dream Hiccup and Toothless was gone. In its place was a dragon.

A titanic dragon that seemed to be made entirely of flames, great wings of fire fan out, wreathed in smoke. It whirl through the air, and from its maw it spit a torrent of infernal so powerful it would but the Red Death's to shame. Any ship that was not on fire previously was quickly set ablaze, a million cries of agony reached up from below.

_What is this? Why? What dragon is that?_

Somehow, as if magical, a single outsider ship survived the assault. Amidst the wreckage it sailed, untouched an unscathed by the flames. With a jolt, Hiccup realized that standing at the stern of the ship, was Elsa in her fullest magical glory. She had a steely look on her, cold and hard.

The dragon dove down toward her, and just when it was about to ram Elsa it shrunk in to a man. It was Hiccup.

_WHATTTTTTTT?_

**BAMMMMMM!**

A particularly loud thunder clap jolted Hiccup from his sleep, sending him sprawling on the uneven volcanic ground.

Toothless looked up from his slumber, screwing his eyes to see what was going on. Then realizing it was just a lightning he went back to sleep.

Hiccup was faring worse. He stood up and leaned on the wall, rubbing his forehead and breathing hard. What did that dream meant? That he will destroy the world? OR is it just simply a dream?

After several fail attempts to calm himself down, he gave up on going back to sleep. Instead, he went out of the cave, and climbed onto some of the upper ledges. Normally, anyone that stayed in the volcano more than a few hours would have a serious chance of fainting due to dehydration, over-heating of simply the fact that they were surrounded by thousands of fire breathing reptiles. But for Hiccup, it felt like it was as clear and cool as a spring breeze.

Hiccup had concluded, that to control and produce magic, it was based on two very important factors: willpower and imagination.

Willpower is to control your magic to do what you wished it to do. To hold the magic to perform your will. It was like flexing a queer, formless muscle that you never knew you had. In order to be stronger and more adept in casting magic, you have to practice and hone your skill, just like as if you are doing sports. Hiccup found out that you can't just keep casting magic endlessly. He found out that if you tried to cast magic that was beyond your level you would over-exert yourself, resulting in a black out. Hiccup found _that_ out when he made that sentient lava sludge. Dropped there right on the floor.

As fore the imagination... _Well, _Hiccup was plenty in that. Really, some spells were really simple. He had made a list of what magic to practice until he was adept at it. Listing from: Fire Balls, Fire blasting from your palms, set yourself on Fire : to : Controlling lava to hover, blasting a lava pillar, holding lava to form a near solid, making sentient fire : and the higest on his list : Turning himself into flame!


	26. Beaching about it

Where am I? That is the only thought that ran through Anna's mind when she woke up. She struggled against the barrel's lid, trying to free herself from her once-hiding place turned trap, but some thing was pressed against the lid, shutting it down hard.

After a few more try, she gave up. Her untrained muscles were no use, and she near gave up all hope.

When the Admiral and Kai decided to attack Berk in an desperate attempt to rescue Elsa, they had absolutely forbid Anna from coming with them._ Blood and battle was not a lady's place, _they said.

Well, being stubborn, Anna of course did not listen. She sneaked into one of the food barrels to be put on the ship, and survived in the ship's storage room by sneaking off food.

When the storm struck, she smacked her head into the side of the barrel, promptly knocking herself out.

And when she woke up, there she is, stuck inside a barrel. That was probably the way she was going to die. Stuck in a barrel, starving to death. _Future archeologists that find my body would have wondered how it end up in a barrel, _she thought bitterly._  
_

She had no way to know the time or place, which meant that she could be on a deserted island, or actually still in the ship, though she would not suffocate due to minuscular gaps between the planks. All the way to elongate her death.

Suddenly, after unknown time, she could hear a faint voice coming from afar.

"There we are... Clothes!... No don't lick it!" A youngish voice said, followed by several huge snorting noises.

Willing to bet anything to be rescued, Anna yelled with the loudest of her voice could allow, "Help! Over here!"

The noise subsided for a moment, than the voice said," Did you hear that, Toothless?"

Once again, Anna yelled again.

Then this time the voice yelled back, "Coming! Wait where you are!" Several heavy thumping footprint noises could be heard.

Then the voice now said, practically next to the barrel, "Where are you?"

Anna pleaded, not believing her luck, "In here! Inside the barrel! Please get me out of here!"

Another pause. Then the voice said, "Okay, I am going to have to bust the barrel open. Don't freak out, all right?"

"Okay."

With a huge sawing sound, a great chunk of sharp, black stone plunge through the side of the barrel, admitting daylight in for the first time in days. Then the stone disappeared, and was replaced by a pair of gloved hands, prying the planks from the metal hoop.

When the hole was large enough, a strong, firm hand gripped Anna's and pulled her through. And the unknown rescuer said only one word when he saw her, "Ballocks."

**Hiccups point of view.**

Hiccup considered himself lucky. That storm last night must had been strong. As he walked along the beach with Toothless, leaning on stick due to his lack of his prosthetic leg, he discovered a new ship wreak on the coast.

Exited, he hobbled to the ship, sifting through the mess for survivors and resources. Survivors, well, no. A few corpses maybe, but it seemed like that the survivors had ran off already. They won't last long, Hiccup thought grimly, not on this dragon island at any rate.

The best thing that Hiccup came across, was a chest stuffed with dryish clothes that are reasonably intact. After putting them on eagerly and gratefully, he discovered an important object.

A flag. More importantly, it bore Arendelle's crest. Damn.

Then, a mysterious, girl voice beckoned him to rescue her from a barrel, he obliged.

When he finally dug her out, his crazily advanced brain went through several facts.

1: she bore a resemblance to Elsa.

2: the ship was from Arendelle.

3: she obviously had sneaked on the ship.

4: she is a noble, unused to out door works.

Shit. She must be the other princess of Arendelle. Toothless had the sense to slunk off when she came out. And the first word that he had said, was "Ballocks."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. Um I'm sorry about that. Okay. Who are you?"

"Anna?" she said uncertainly, her eyes scanning him Anxiously. Yep, definitely a Noble.

"Okay, Anna. _Do you realise how much shit you are in, princess?"_

"What?" opps, went too fast about it.

"Anna, you do realise you are stuck on an island in _Berk, _your guards gone and was talking to a smelly Viking stranger?"

**Anna's point of view.**

He is weird. And perhaps a bit crazy. And he is not what she imagined her rescuer would be like. Though his face was handsome enough, particularity with those forest green eyes, his messy brown hair could use a large amount of improvement. He was wearing mismatched clothes, boots several sizes too large. And he is a _Viking! _

Had she saw him somewhere before?

And most of all, he seemed to believe that she was in serious trouble. She just frowned in confusion. Then his cold answer to her "what?" shook her, and she also suddenly realised that she is pretty screwed.

"So, um, what is your name again?" Anna asked as the stranger led her away on this seemingly a deserted island made of rocks only.

He smiled somewhat dryly," Well, Prince of Berk, the Draconosis Emperor, at your service."


	27. That worked out

Really, that "Berk to the rescue" operation went surprising well, aside from a few sobbing soldiers that had went insane, the rest had generally accepted that they had been rescued by Vikings on dragons, the very people they were sent to destroy.

Well, having the Ice Queen to help talk things out helped a lot. Now, the next day, in the docks, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hoisted into the frontline to apologise vigorously to Arendelle's ambassador, Kai.

Who had also conveniently disappeared.

"Where is he?" The Ice Queen asked anxiously to her soldiers, those who weren't completely smashed by the exhaustion of last night's storm, and their comrades were currently resting cots placed in the Mead Hall.

They collectively gave each other glances, and finally a young officer quietly said," We lost him and his ship during the storm, your majesty."

"Gods, _no."_ Elsa exclaimed, unbelieving, horror gripping her. Kai had been by her side ever since she was born, a loyal, though very strict steward. Further more, in the years after that he had somewhat became a second father to her. He couldn't just _die!_

It was then, Stoick asked a most simple and essential question, "So, your majesty, what now?"

When the Arendelliana first saw him and the rest of his hulking crew, they had honestly believed that the local sea gods had came to take their lives. Really, the Viking chief was good deal three heads taller than the biggest quarter master they have, bigger than the bears they can find in Arendelle.

"Sorry, excuse me?" Elsa asked, shaking herself out of the mental hole of grieve she just dug herself, her mind wandering off.

"Really, your majesty, what are you going to do now?" Stoick answered in his usual Viking bluntness.

"Find Kai." Elsa replied without thinking.

Stoick raised a hairy eyebrow, much like his annoying son do. It gives people the obvious meaning of: Really? Are you serious? Now that's stupid. That, is a mistake. Now, see what you you have done.

And countless others.

After thinking for a while, Stoick finally said," The dragons could do that. We got charts of water currents, and we can send the dragons to it. But we can't promise you good results."

Elsa glumly nodded, her brain still dwelling persistently in her hole of grieve.

Stoick briefly stomped off to Gobber, who was busy rubbing his face in a piece satin. They had a quick exchange of words, and Gobber went off sobbing and without his satin napkin.

Stoick went back to the table where he was talking with the Ice Queen earlier and said cheerfully, "Now, with that matter settled, let me ask once again, what are you going to do?"

Elsa looked up at the massive Viking, and didn't reply.

"How long are you staying? What will your men do?" Stoick prompted.

Elsa was lost for words. Usually, Kai would have handled this problem, and this only made Elsa even more sharply aware of his absence.

Elsa glanced at the Viking Chieftain again, and realised just how Robust Vikings are. That man went through last nights fiasco, have to deal with her and her various troubles, other Berk problems, and he didn't even got black bags under his eyes. It was lucky that the Vikings were actually a lot less bloodthirsty then their reputation suggests.

Elsa slowly replied, thinking through each word, "We will stay for one week max, at least until we finish rebuilding our ships and heal."

Stoick nodded, so Elsa believed that she said something that actually made sense. "Very well, arrangements would be made. That storm would not return for at least a week, so plenty of time for recovery."

He then promptly stomped off.

Inside, Elsa's mind was churning. Ever since she woke up, she had known something was...wrong. Well, maybe because of her new second self talking to her, pestering about how important it was to stop Hiccup.

But really, how to do it? Kill him? Nope. That would be suicidal.

Gods, what now?

**Stoick's point of view.**

Where on earth is Hiccup?

It couldn't be a worst time for his disappearance. Stoick had to deal with all those talking, planning and do things politely. Diplomacies! Great. The best really, Stoick scowled.

Despite Fishlegs several attempt in reassuring him that Hiccup is not an idiot and could survive out there, Stoick still worries hard. That is the duty of all parents, after all.

For now, the matter of making sure the village won't blow up was placed in Fishlegs' hands. Stoick was going to find Hiccup.


	28. Stop that!

_"Where is Elsa?!" _Anna chased Hiccup around the beach with a rock in her hand, completely forgetting the fact that he freed her.

"No! Stop! I don't have her!" Hiccup yelled back at her as he attempted to hobble away to safety with his walking stick.

"Where is she, you fiend?" Anna shrieked at him, throwing the rock at him, coming alarmingly close.

"No listen! I am stuck on this island like you are!"

"Liar!"

"Stop that! I am telling you the truth!"

"Ha! Got you!" Anna flung herself to Hiccup, dragging him onto the beach, knocking his breathe out.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shrieked, as Anna scrabbled with one hand for a stone to brain him with, the other hand raining punches on him.

Toothless, who had been watching from afar, amused, decided that maybe he should help his master. He ran at full speed and tackled Anna, knocking her off Hiccup and pinning her to the ground.

Hiccup stood up shakily and rubbed his chest, where Anna had punched him. Ouch. Well, not really. Compared to Astrid's, these belong to a five year old.

"Please, listen to me." Hiccup pleaded.

"La la la I'm not listening!"

Really, in moments like this, Hiccup could see the family resemblance very clearly.

"Just shut up and listen would you?"Hiccup snapped. Bang went the politeness.

Taken back, Anna shut up.

Taking a deep breathe, Hiccup began retelling the story that began a month ago.

**Some where over the other side of the beach...**

A soldier complained loudly," This island is barren! Not a _single _bloody _tree _in in the entire place!"

Kai rubbed his face. The gods must have hated then. First a storm, and they have the luck to be stranded on a barren, volcanic island, most of their equipment lost or destroyed,

He looked out along the beach. A few feet into the waters, you would be swallowed by the thick mist that surrounds the entire island. No one would be stupid enough to go out in these waters. Who knows what might be stalking in them.

His ragged group of survivors started bickering again. Really, the fifteen of them are quite useless.

"Who's idea was it anyway to sail to this forsaken _Viking _place?" A sailor said.

All eyes turned on Kai.

"Calm it, boys!" Kai said hurriedly, "We are here to rescue the queen!"

"Damn the Queen!" A soldier yelled at him, "She could be dragon feed already for all we know!" A few others mutter consent, though some looked disgusted.

Kai eyes bulged and face paled in pure anger, and said in a slow, cold voice," Are you suggesting... Treason? "

"How dare you speak of the queen like that!" Kai slapped the first soldier, who reeled back in shock, whiled the others looked at Kai, astonished. Never in their career, had they ever saw Kai lost his temper. And it was scary.

"How can any of you think such dishonourable deeds? Betray the Queen?" Kai demanded. "Think of country. Think of your families. Are you really so selfish as to abandon the vows you made and disappoint your country?"

The soldiers bowed their head in shame. True. They had vowed to their duty, to their Queen and country. How can they even think of such treasonous thoughts?

A tense silence follows.

"Good," Kai growled menacingly, "Anyone else thinking of treason?"

The soldiers shook their heads vigorously.

"Hmp!"

Suddenly, a distant yell caught his attention.

"_Toothless!..." _the voice echoed off amidst the rocks.

There are other people on the island! Could they be inhabitants? Could they be more survivors? What might they be? Kai's mind raced.

He gestured at the soldiers to follow him, who all sighed in relieve. Truthfully, they are more afraid of Kai then seeking an unknown voice on a barren island.

**Back to the other side of the island...**

"Really, did you expect me to believe that?" Anna said with a bored tone from underneath Toothless.

"Nope." Hiccup admits, "Just like your sister, ever so skeptical of Vikings."

"You did kidnapped her, can you expect anymore than that?"

"No. But come on! I did rescue you."

"I have learned from experience not to trust random strangers, _Draconosis Emperor_. "

Toothless sniggered.

"Stop that, you useless reptile."

Anna snorted, "Now, can you let me go? Its getting uncomfortable down here."

"Can you promise not to brain me then?"

"No promises."

"Fine," Hiccup said reluctantly, and gestured Toothless to move off, "So, any more questions?"


	29. Island

Hiccup had left out some of the story, including the magic part. That, he thought he should keep a secret.

"Okay, question one. Tell me your life story." Anna said.

"Whoa! Not that question. I don't know you, or your country for that matter."

"Pffttt!"

"Nope. No answers for that."

"Fine than. What happened to your leg?"

Hiccup thought this question over several times. Finally, he decided on," In battle."

"Elaborate?"

AHH this girl is insufferable.

"Me and Toothless fought a huge bad dragon and end up crashing, and I paid the price. Happy?"

"Hmm... No. So, what are you doing here?"

"Stuck?" Hiccup answered dryly.

"No! I mean why are you on this island in the first place."

"What? The future chieftain of Berk can not go lounging on island he practically owns?"

"You are avoiding my question."

"Ha."

"Come on!"

"Why is that question even relevant? You should be asking 'Why did you kidnap Elsa?' or 'How in Odin's name are we going to get out of here?'"

"That, would be my next question."

"Find a dragon, and fly off?"

"Wait... Your dragon can't fly?"

"Ah yes. I lost my prosthetic, and it was kind of important so that no one I don't know can fly Toothless."

"How did you lose it?"

"When I... Crashed."

Anna suddenly clapped her hands together," Okay then. What are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean by, _we?"_

"You are getting me off this island... Are you?" Anna looked at him with her big bluish-green eyes, using all her charms on him.

Hiccup groaned. God. "Okay fine."

"Yay! So, where are the dragons?"

**Stoick's point of view.**

Hiccup should be out there, some where in these numerous islands. His tracker dragon was doing his work more and more reverently, which probably meant that he was getting closer.

Probably.

As he progress forward out into the sea, he slowly find himself submerged in mist. Suddenly he realised that this route would lead them to one place. The Dragon Isles.

Why, by Thor, would Hiccup go there? To check on dragons? Unlikely. Dragons can handle themselves.

After a few ponderous minutes, he finally broke out of the mist, and onto the island. The island looked as it always did. Black and rocky. In the centre of the island, surrounded by obsidian pebbles beach, the volcano rose high and mighty. Inside, thousands upon thousands of dragons lived and grew.

Once upon a time Stoick might have feared this place, the nest of all cursed dragons.

Then his son came along and see how things turned out. It was a strange and unwelcomed feeling, that the creature you are flying on and relied so much on was once killed and hunted by you.

Stoick gazed at the beach again, and noticed something was different. There was a ship wreak, relatively new by the look of it. It sails and design were notably outlandish.

Could that be the ship that the Ice Queen was fussing about?

As he descended, he noticed three other shapes on the amidst the rocks.

"_Hiccup?!"_

"Uh, hi dad!" His son called up at him.

**Hiccup's point of view.**

What a perfect time to show up, dad. Right when the other princess was here.

Stoick and his Thunderdrum, Thornado landed meters away and Stoick leaped off.

The first question he asked Hiccup," What the blazes are you doing?", followed by "What are you wearing?" and "Who is she?"

"Ohhhkayy. Thank you for coming because I am stuck. I was wearing this... Arendellian clothes because my old one sort of ripped apart. And please meet Anna. Anna, Stoick. Dad, princess of Arendelle."

They regarded each other. Anna nervously waved at Stoick, taking in his massive statue, while he stared at her.

"Were you not suppose to be back in Arendelle?" Stoick finally said.

Q"Well yessss but as you see, I wanted to come so I sneaked on board." She admited.

"I can see that, but why are you here, now?"

Hiccup cleared his throat, and began telling Stoick what happened.


End file.
